The Orange and Black Mask
by angelgurl079
Summary: Sequel to Pretty Flower  Please read that first, it is amazing  SakuraxTobi. She loves him, He loves her. He messed with her memories, She wants to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

The much awaited sequel of: Pretty Flower.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would make it into a live action drama XD

**WARNING: I advise any new comers to read Pretty Flower first before this one, Pretty Flower isn't a hard read nor is it boring (it's only 15 chapters of hilariousness, fluffy goodness, and a little emoness), and you would be quite confused where this is going if you don't. **

Thank you all my faithful reviewers and readers with out your harassment I probably wouldn't be this far. :D

Though I did get mixed feeling about my "ending" in Pretty Flower, so I will give you guys an awesome hint, I can't leave a story without a happy ending. (HINT HINT!!!!)

Manga spoiler: AHHH DEIDARA!! NOOO!! SASUKE!! OH NO, TOBI!!!! I personally know Deidara is screwed (aka dead), I feel like Sasuke has one more "trick up his sleeve", because of the comment he made about the mine and his sword and if it blew up, what he would have done and Tobi, please let Tobi be ok! I don't want Tobi dead till they say he is obito... wait never mind i dont want Tobi period!

End of emo spoiler rant!

**Second warning: perverted jokes ahead!**

**

* * *

**

When Tobi returned to there current 'base', or better known to him as the hole in a cliff base, he was beaten unconscious by a furious Deidara, who after reading Tobi's note had destroyed five trees, seven innocent squirrels, and a poor little turtle, and had yet to settle down. At this moment Deidara was re-taking out his anger on his partner once again. Tobi had just woke up and Tobi wished that he could go back to sleep and not listen to his Sempai, who was right now shaking him furiously by the collar and screaming at him.

"I have to deal with people all the time who can't tell my fucking gender, yeah! Just because my hair is longer then most and is in way better condition then 80 percent of the woman population, I get confused as a girl just cause I know how to use shampoo and brush my hair, YEAH! And now I have to deal with you making comments about my sexual preferences!! Do I ever get a break yeah?!" He screamed at his partner, while shaking him as hard as he possibly could. Tobi put his hands up in defense trying to stop his Sempai.

"But Sempai, Tobi told you that Tobi would support you no matter what your preferences were!" He yelled trying to calm down Deidara, but only seemed to piss him off more. Deidara's hands twitched towards his bag full of clay.

"Tobi," Deidara said, letting go of Tobi, who fell on his bum. "Since I can't possibly shove my clay birds down your throat, where is the only other place I can shove them?" He asked his hand already making his birds. Tobi scratched his head in confusion.

"Uh, down Sempai's throat?" Deidara's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"No Tobi, where on you…"

"OHH!!!" Tobi rubbed his head again, trying to think of where else clay could be shoved. "Oh, silly Sempai, Tobi's ears are too small!" He said, his hand waving back and forth like he was shooing something away. Deidara growled in frustration and annoyance.

"No Tobi, your ass, I'm going to shove these up your fucking ass!!" He screamed, finally losing his patience with his partner.

"Sempai," Tobi said with a sudden seriousness. "Tobi doesn't want to hurt your feelings but, Tobi already told you that Tobi doesn't swing that way." Deidara, who was getting quite sick of the gay jokes, grabbed Tobi by the collar and pulled him up to eye level.

"Tobi, I wouldn't screw you either way." He growled out and Tobi put his hands up in defense.

"Tobi didn't say you had to, Tobi just saying he doesn't like you that way and anyways sempai… how would that happen? Tobi only has one hole….and that's not for that!" Deidara almost slapped his face at his partner's innocent question.

"Tobi, how else do guys do that?" As the realization hit Tobi, Deidara could almost picture a confused, disgusted look on his face.

"EWWW SEMPAI!!! You're a pervert! Let go of Tobi, Tobi doesn't swing that way. Tobi doesn't want your icky butt sex." He said trying to get away from his Sempai like his life depended on it. Deidara eye twitched again, this conversation was not going the way he originally planned it. Actually it was supposed to go more on the line of Deidara getting some freaking respect for once about his freaking gender and preferences and Tobi begging for forgiveness, but no, Tobi had completely turned this into about Deidara and his supposed sex life. Deidara really hated his partner sometimes. He let go of his partner, who put tons of space between them and turned to leave.

"I'm going to have to go blow up another freaking turtle now."

"NO SEMPAI, DON'T DO THAT! DON'T TAKE YOUR SEXUAL FRUSTRATION OUT ON THE TURTLES!!" He yelled desperately. "Tobi told you, Tobi will support you no matter what your sexual preferences is but taking your sexual frustration out on a poor turtle is out of the question! Tobi won't stand for that, especially when turtle-san doesn't know what you're killing him for!"

"How about I tell 'turtle-san' why I'm going to blow his fucking turtle brains out, will that make you feel better?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yep, have fun." Tobi got up, dusted himself off, and what seemed like skipping, to his room. Deidara rolled his eyes and started away when Tobi yelled back at him.

"Oh and this still doesn't change anything between Tobi and Sempai because Tobi still isn't interested!" He yelled then seemingly disappeared.

* * *

Tobi closed his door and sat down on his small bed in exhaustion. It had been two days already since letting Sakura go and he kept thinking about going back to her but Tobi was loyal to the organization and deep down he knew he didn't want her hurting anymore. Tobi remembered how he had waited so long to become part of akatsuki, to make a name for himself, though it would be feared, he at least would be known. He wasn't a complete fool as he put himself out to be, he knew that this wasn't going to be sunshine and rainbow, it was going to be hard and angsty. This was the life he had chosen because Zetsu saved him and wanted to do something in return, it was all he knew, that is till he met Sakura. She made his day better, she was the little bit of good in his life and he didn't have to be the one trying to make everything better because her smile could do that for him more then a day work of being silly, stupid, annoying Tobi. Even though she was the one who brought up his past, a part of him liked knowing who he really was but the part that hated betraying the village he use to protect and the people he sacrificed his life for, wouldn't leave him alone. The worse of it had to be when the memories would haunt him and he would be alone and all he could think about was her and the way she could make him feel better with just a few words and he could go back being his normal happy self.

But he had to end it, he was hurting her and even though he didn't have a whole lot of experience with his sharingan, from his memories of the Uchiha teachings of the sharingan, he had taken what he remembered and altered her memories. Tobi just hoped that he didn't mess up and do something wrong. He wasn't sure if it was permanent or if she saw him again, if ever again, she would automatically remember him. He hoped not though, Tobi wanted her happy and not sad. Maybe she would move on and never remember him again and she would start liking furball and she could be happy with him. Tobi stopped his train of thought right there and frowned. He didn't like that idea, not one bit. Tobi didn't want to share his flower-chan, not even with someone who could make her happy, because Tobi wanted to be the one who would make her happy, not that stupid furball. Tobi sat up and rubbed his head. No he couldn't and wouldn't take back what he had done. This was for the better for both of them, he wouldn't hurt her and she would be happy. He got up and decided that to go bother his Sempai was better then thinking of her and the pain the resided in his chest every time he thought of not ever seeing her again or her happy with someone else, because deep down he knew she should only be with him and the same the other way around.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the hospital slowly, her eyes trying to readjust to the bright light of the outside world. She had only stayed in the hospital for 5 days and now had a week break to recover and gather her thoughts. She had decided that she first wanted to see her best guy friend, Naruto, and hang out with him because he didn't seem to visit much during her stay in the hospital, when normally he would have been there every day to make sure she was ok. Sakura had thought a lot but had yet to remember this Tobi person. She was known for her amazing memory and knowledge about things and yet she couldn't remember ever hearing his name in her life, not even an image of him popped in her head. If she had to guess he probably was tall, dark hair, and muscular and maybe a little fat with a blood lust and very bad attitude, probably because he got a sucky name like Tobi. It wasn't a bad name but it sure didn't scream, 'I'm in akatsuki and kill people for fun and for world domination.' She had yet to find out how she had come across him and why everyone was so 'hush hush' about it but she was not only determined to find out but to find him as well and kill him. If he was akatsuki, then he was not only an enemy but also going to hurt Naruto and she wouldn't tolerate anyone hurting Naruto. Sakura walked down the street towards the ramen stand to find her buddy when a green spandex wearing ninja stopped her.

"Oh Sakura-san, your looking beautiful today, would you honor me with a date filled with your youthful beauty?" He asked bowing to her like a gentlemen. Sakura opened her mouth to say no but instead she found herself accepting.

"Sure Lee." They both looked shocked by her comment. The back of her head she could almost hear something about being happy and moving on but she ignored it and tried to cover up what she did. "But it's only one date so don't think anything of it, I just really want company right now."

"I will take what ever beautiful Sakura-san gives." She sweat dropped at his enthusiastic.

"Uh, yeah, so where are we going?" She asked. Lee always made her feel a little awkward when he spouted about her beauty and youthfulness. Lee ended up dragging her to a small café that was simple and nice but Sakura couldn't help but feel out of it as she half listened, half ignored what ever came out of Lee's mouth, who jabbered on and on about everything he could think of. He didn't notice Sakura's quietness, to busy going on and on to realize it. Sakura drank her tea silently and looked outside. She almost wished it could rain right now, she felt tense and she had a feeling it had to do with the dreams she been having back at the hpsopital. She hadn't told anyone about her dreams because when she woke up in the hospital bed she could never remember what they were about, all she knew was that she would wake up crying and her heart hurting. It felt almost exactly like when Sasuke abandoned the village but something was different about this. It hurt more but being older and wiser she knew how to cover her pain better, to hide it so no one would know she was hurting. A drop of water splashed on her hand brought her back to reality. She touched her cheek and realized she was crying a little.

'Odd.' She thought. She quickly wiped it away before Lee could notice.

"So Sakura-san, what did you think of me and Gai-Sensei's amazing adventure?" He asked leaning across the small table towards her making her feel awkward again. Sakura put on a quick smile.

"Uh, it was amazing?" She said, hopping it would be an acceptable answer and it seemed to work.

"I should tell you about the time me and Gai-Sensei…." And he was off again on his hero worship story. Sakura zoned out a few more minutes until she spotted Naruto walking down the street. She stood up immediately, scarring Lee in the process and said that she had to go and laid down a couple of bill, even though it was a date, and ran out throwing an apology to Lee over her shoulder. She ran and caught up with Naruto, who gave her a weird look but stopped anyways. She smiled at him as they started walking.

"So what were you doing?" Naruto asked casually.

"On a date with Lee." Naruto looked at her like she was insane.

"WHAT!!" Practically screamed, Sakura quickly slammed her hand over his mouth to quiet him down.

"Shh you idiot, your embarrassing me." She said in an angry hush tone, trying to calm down the loud blond. He seemingly calmed down and she removed her hand.

"Why did you go on a date with furry eyebrows?" He asked and she shrugged at his question.

"I have no idea what possessed me to say yes but don't worry I told him I just wanted some company. So now that I found you, why have you been avoiding me like I have a plague?" She asked seriously, with her hands on her hips to show she meant business. Naruto gulped and rubbed his head.

"Well, uh… you see…" He really didn't have a good excuse. When Kakashi told him that Sakura had been "dating" an akatsuki member he had thought it was a joke but when he had heard the whole story and then remembered his talk with Sakura about who she liked and his comment about it could be worse, that she could like an akatsuki member did make her run off pretty fast. Then he had thought she was really busy but now he could see the connection and with her weirdly altered memory it didn't take him long to realize they were all serious. Sakura acted normal but it was quite weird with her telling him that she was going to kill this Tobi guy if he came 10 feet of him, when all Naruto wanted to do was blurt out that she was actually in love with Tobi a couple days prior. He honestly wanted her happy but it was hard not to think it was insane for her to love a guy from an organization that wants to kill him. Her life reminded him vaguely of one of Jiraiya cheesy Icha Icha Paradise books. Sadly if Jiraiya ever heard of this, Naruto wouldn't be surprise if it was turned into one. Sakura smacking him on the head and brought him back to reality.

"Oi, you haven't answered my question." She said, slightly annoyed that he had zoned out on her.

"Huh? Oh, I… I just have been busy lately. I'm sorry I didn't get to go visit you Sakura-chan. You forgive me?" He asked giving her one of his cutest 'please forgive me.' looks and she sighed and he knew he had accomplished getting out of this one. Now he just had to keep his promise to Kakashi to not spill anything about Tobi. This was going to be harder then he thought because there were questions he wanted to ask her and they were just bubbling up in him. He wanted her happy even if it was with this Tobi fellow.

But why did he have to be akatsuki?

* * *

'Dies of writers overdose'. I did this in a span of 4 hours which isn't a lot of time considering I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow! **I will be gone from July 14****th**** till July 22**. I will have internet access but I won't be able to write anything considering it isn't my laptop. I'm sorry you will have to wait that long but I wanted to be a nice writer-san and give you at least the first chapter!

Now review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet between Tobi and Deidara at the moment and not the awkward kind of silent but the, I-really-have-nothing-to-talk-about-and-I-don't-feel-like-talking-to-your-lame-ass-at-the-moment silence. After a good week of teasing and gay jokes on Tobi part, Tobi had gotten bored of calling Deidara a swinger, even though the reaction he got was pretty freaking hilarious every time. Tobi just figured it was time to find another sore spot or thing Deidara hated and annoy him with it, but much to the relief of Deidara, Tobi had yet to find something to get him riled up on all day and Deidara was half tempted to say Tobi was actually being "good" but that would probably jinx it and Deidara was enjoying the silence. Deidara looked at his extra clothes that had been left behind from the old cabin they had stayed in and where Tobi had his little "fling" at, as Deidara liked to call it. They had retrieved there belonging's from the cabin immediately after the two ninjas left, seeing as if they didn't the place would be swarming in anbu and they didn't want to leave any evidence of themselves. Deidara knew it had been over two weeks ago but he was now seeing something he hadn't had time or cared to notice before.

"Tobi..." Deidara said, trying to get his partners attention, who at the moment thought the rocks by his toes were completely amazing and should be built into a rock house. Tobi didn't seem to hear or listen to him as he was to intent on making the "best rock house ever". Deidara decided right then and there that, no matter if Tobi was rambling his mouth or just sitting in silence playing with rocks, Tobi could annoy Deidara no matter what.

"Tobi," He said a little louder but still Tobi was too caught up playing with his rocks to even care what his Sempai might have to say to him. Deidara walked over, more like stormed, and hit Tobi in the head.

"OW SEMPAI!! THAT HURT TOBI! Why did you do that to Tobi? Tobi was being a good boy!!!" Tobi whined pathetically towards his Sempai, truly believing he hadn't done anything wrong, which technically he hadn't.

"Tobi you idiot, I called your name two times and you didn't listen to me at all, instead you were playing with the stupid rocks, yeah," Which he kicked over to show his point and annoyance of being ignored. "Now get over here, I have something I want to ask you, yeah." Deidara said walking back over to his small pile of clothes. Tobi frowned behind his mask at his now destroyed rock house. That was supposed to be the best rock house ever and Deidara had just destroyed all his hard work. Tobi crossed his arms and pouted behind his mask.

"No, Tobi won't go until Sempai apologizes to Tobi. "Tobi said stubbornly. Deidara looked over his shoulder and raised a single blonde eye brow at Tobi.

"Excuse me, yeah?" He asked as his annoyance radiated off him but Tobi wasn't seemingly affected at all and continued not to move.

"Tobi won't move or help Deidara-Sempai till he apologizes for kicking down Tobi's rock house! Tobi was working very hard on making the 'best rock house' and you ruined it!" He said childishly and Tobi knew it was but Tobi worked hard with all those rocks to make a perfect little rock house, he was even thinking of finding a poor little turtle, that was fortune enough to survive Deidara's wrath, and give it a home in the rock house. Deidara's eyebrow twitched dangerously and Tobi mind thought back on when Sakura was mad. Tobi decided that Sakura was WAY cuter mad and that's why he couldn't resist making comments to make her mad just so he could get the cute look on her face, but he decided he didn't think Deidara's angry face was cute at all and he was about to point out how ugly it made Deidara look if Deidara hadn't come over grabbed Tobi's cloak and dragged him over to where Deidara's clothes were. Deidara pointed to the clothing.

"How are all my clothes so clean? And don't tell me it was you because last time you did laundry you somehow turned them green, yeah"

"Is it really so weird that Tobi turned the clothes green? It happens all the time to clothes, though it's normally a pink or red color they turn." Tobi said thoughtfully.

"Tobi, all of our clothes are black, that's why it's so fucked up, yeah. How the hell do you turn black into bright green, yeah?" Tobi just shrugged as if it wasn't the most impossible thing in the world and apparently for Tobi it wasn't. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Answer my first question?" He said getting back to what he wanted to ask.

"What question? Why the clothes turned green on Tobi? Tobi told you sempai, Tobi doesn't know, Ok? They were just black one minutes and BAM, there green the next on Tobi. Tobi was as shocked as you." This little ramble earned Tobi a good smack on the head, who once again whined pathetically.

"NO Tobi, I meant how are my clothes so freaking clean, yeah?" He was almost fed up with this conversation.

"OHHHH," Tobi said in realization of what Deidara wanted. Tobi got up and brushed himself off. "Sakura cleaned clothes and offered to do yours and Tobi thought Sempai's clothes needed to be clean so Tobi said to Sakura that Deidara would be happy not to stink anymore." Tobi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and with that explanation Tobi headed his own way away, but was pulled back when a hand snagged the back of his cloak and pulled him back.

"SO you let the enemy clean our clothes when she could have been bugging them or putting traps or something on them, yeah? " Deidara swore he was going to go insane from Tobi's stupidity. Tobi nodded a little too happily.

"Yep, but Tobi's knows Sakura-chan wouldn't do that. She's too nice even if she is a ninja and she likes Tobi alot. Well actually," He scratched his head. "She did like Tobi, Tobi's not sure anymore…" Deidara looked at his partner weirdly.

"How are you not sure anymore?"

"Oh Tobi erased her memories, duh." He said like it was so obvious and that Deidara was asking a stupid question. Tobi got up not really wanting to talk about Sakura anymore because it made him think how much he missed her. "Tobi is going to go train for a while. Bye Sempai." He walked out faster then Deidara was willing to comprehend. Deidara shrugged and looked back at his clothes.

"Well at least she was useful in one thing, yeah" Then Deidara froze as a thought hit him. "Wait a minute; Tobi doesn't like training alone, yeah!" Deidara ran out immediately after his partner, now knowing something was wrong.

* * *

Naruto didn't know what to think of Sakura at the moment. The past week and half she had thrown herself into training and the hospital and when she did have free time it was hanging out with him, which of course he didn't mind because he loved her company, but she literally did nothing else not counting going home and sleeping and other certain needs like showering and eating but that's besides the point. Even Shikamaru had commented that she was spending more time with him and when he had brought it up to Kakashi about how she seemed to have doubled her efforts to be around him he rubbed his chin and said she either felt the need to protect him or unconsciously he reminded her of Tobi and it was most likely the last one. Naruto had felt like sulking a little at this, he loved his best friend to pieces but he didn't want to be the replacement, even if she was doing it without knowing or meaning to. But Kakashi had told him not to worry because it was probably her just unconsciously dealing with moving on from her 'break up', as he put it, with Tobi. Which he guessed was why when ever anyone asked her on dates she didnt decline which was the only thing that really kept her from him and gave him room to breathe.

At the moment Sakura laid in the grass next to him, her eyes closed, almost like she was asleep but she was simply relaxing and listening to the calm world around her. Her eyes peaked open when a shadow loomed over her and blocked the sun from her face. At first she thought it was Naruto but realized she still felt his presence to the right of her. As her eyes adjusted she realized it was Kiba. She smiled up at him and sat up.

"Hey Kiba, why are you here?" Naruto asked before Sakura could. He grinned at Naruto but his eyes were still locked on Sakura.

"I was wondering if Sakura would come have lunch with me?" He asked a little nervously and Naruto's mouth dropped in disbelief. Sakura smiled and was so nicely going to decline and say she was going to have lunch with Naruto when she found herself again agreeing thoughtlessly.

"Sure…" She said. Naruto did a double take, and Kiba smiled happily, and Sakura felt dumbfounded but kept her emotions in check. She got up slowly and brushed herself off and turned to Naruto.

"I'll come find you later, ok?" She said and Naruto was about to protest but they were already off and it was too late to stop them. First Lee, now Kiba? Then in the past week any guy who had gotten the guts to ask her out for a date, she would say yes to. He was starting to think she was trying to 'unconsciously' get over Tobi a little too hard.

Kiba took Sakura to a secluded little restaurant in a less busy part of Konoha. She sat down and he sat down fidgeting a little and she could tell he was nervous.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked, she had figured that this wasn't really a date but he had something to talk to her about and he didn't want to do it with anyone else around, hence the secluded restaurant. He looked up shocked to her slightly amused face.

"Well, I...uh," He stuttered a little amd going a little red in the face. "Well I like a girl and…"

"Hinata?" Sakura supplied for him. His face went even redder and he nodded.

"We all know how she feels for Naruto," He started off. "and I just don't know how to get her attention. I mean I tired various things from acting as stupid as Naruto and to being a complete gentleman." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Just be you, because you want her to like you and not this fake person you created just so she likes you and while I know this is something you don't want hear it's important to know that if she doesn't like you for you then she isn't worth your time. Like you said we all know she has a major crush on Naruto but why not just ask her on a date."

"But I don't want her to say yes because she pity's me or can't say no."

"But that's just it; if she can't say no then it's a chance to show her who you are and how much you like her. Then start out small with maybe picking her up from work or walking her home, maybe get some flowers. She might not get the hint at first but after a bit and with each time you make it more obvious as to why you're doing it she should realize you like her. I think as long as you be yourself and try hard but not in an annoying way, course I don't know what Hinata sees as annoying, but just do what feels right." She said thoughtfully. Kiba nodded happily and they ordered there meals and ate and talked about some other random things.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the restaurant and bid Kiba good luck and goodbye. She headed towards where she guessed Naruto would be, aka, his favorite ramen stand in the entire universe. She was correct with her thought because there her blond friend sat, slurping away like no tomorrow. She sat down next to him and he looked up with mild interest. He slurped down his noodles and stared at her trying to decide if he should ask what was on his mind right now. Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"Spit it out Naruto. I know you better then anyone, so just tell me or ask me what ever is on your mind." She said sighing.

"Why did you say yes to Kiba?" It truly was bugging him and he needed to know now. Sakura shrugged at his question. It was really hard to answer. When ever a guy asked her, she just seemed to fall into a thoughtless trance and say yes.

"I don't know Naruto. Just lately, I can't say no when guys ask me out on dates. I mean, I always about to decline but before I know it I'm saying yes and going on a date." She said a little depressed at the thought.

"So if Kakashi-sensei walked in here right now and asked you out on a date, you would say yes?" He asked wide eyed. Sakura turned her head and gave Naruto a look of disgust.

"Ew! No freaking way!! Naruto, he's our Sensei, that is so wrong on so many levels, and even if he wasn't he is so much older then me!" She said in protest and slight disgust at the thought.

"So was Tobi, that didn't stop you, and he was our enemy." Naruto mumbled under his breath. Sakura's eyes widened a little, thinking she might of heard him wrong, it had been spoken very quietly maybe her ears were playing tricks on her because she almost didnt catch his words.

"Excuse me?" She asked wide eyed. Naruto immediately realized he had thought that out loud and tried to cover it up.

"I said maybe you should go talk to Kakashi and make sure that this 'not being able to say no' thing is not a problem. Hehehe…. You know me always saying weird stupid things." He said knocking on his head as if it was hollow and in Sakura's opinion it probably was. She shrugged again and got up, completely forgetting what Naruto said or atleast not bothering to think about it.

"I'm going to go train for awhile." She turned to go and leave but Naruto's voice stopped her.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why are you training so hard lately?" He asked. Sakura looked off at the sky, which was slightly cloudy but no chance of rain. Which meant good training weather.

"Because next time I run into this Tobi guy, I'm going to kill him so he can't hurt either of us." She said with a seriousness that didn't make Naruto doubt it. He frowned at this; it was starting to get to him again, her saying this but knowing if she had her memories, she wouldn't actually be able to kill him.

"But Sakura-chan…Tobi…" He stopped realizing he was about to slip again. She looked at him with a questionable gaze. Naruto leaned near her face with a serious look that Sakura didn't like. "Sakura-chan, don't question what I'm about to ask you, Ok?" When she nodded, he resumed. "Have you ever thought of why you can't remember anything about Tobi? Maybe that you're suppressing that whole memory or something because of Tobi… Sakura-chan, you lo-" A hand clamped down on his shoulder scaring the crap out of Naruto and Sakura, who hadn't noticed anyone come up to them.

"How are my cute little students today?" The hand on Naruto's shoulder squeezed a little too hard for comfort and Naruto resisted the urge to yelp in pain. Sakura looked up at Kakashi and smiled.

"Hello Kakashi-Sensei. I was off to go train but Naruto and I were having a conversation." She turned back to Naruto ready to resume there slightly confusing conversation but Kakashi once again stepped in.

"Oh, that's a shame since I have to talk to Naruto in private now." The hand on Naruto shoulder once again applied bone breaking pressure. Naruto stood up immediately and slammed some money on the table.

"Yeah, I'll see you around Sakura-chan." He gasped in pain and Sakura gave him a weird look and shrugged.

"Ok, I'll find you late Naruto." She walked away. Once out of sight a deathly aura seeped off Kakashi.

"Now Naruto, what did I say about hinting, telling, or even mentioning anything about her and Tobi." He said deadly serious. Naruto's eyes widen with fear.

"BUT SENSEI!!" He whined. "She talking about killing him and stuff and its so weird knowing two weeks ago she was lip locking him. It would be understandable if he did something bad and she remembered it but since we don't know what happened its really weird." He said trying to explain how he felt. Kakashi only nodded in understanding.

"Tsunade and me have been doing some research and we think that since Tobi was once Obito and since he was able to access the Sharingan, that he might have messed with her memories and locked them because in ones mind, memories can't be deleted but they can be locked away and forgotten. Because that's ultimately what the sharingan is, a mind screwer." He said a little darkly. After giving Naruto this less technical explanation of what they believed the cause Sakura to lose the memories Naruto had only one question left.

"If Tobi is Obito and finds out he is Obito or remembers he is Obito…What are you going to do if he wants his left eye back?" Naruto asked innocently. Kakashi blinked at this and smiled.

"Well I would have to tell him finders keepers." He said jokingly, but Naruto didn't take it as a joke and looked shocked.

"SENSEI!" Naruto said flabbergasted.

* * *

Sakura punched the tree in front of her furiously. Naruto's words rang in her head.

'_Have you ever thought of why you can't remember anything about Tobi?'_

Actually, she really hadn't had much thought on why she couldn't remember. It was just like when she said yes thoughtlessly, she would think of why she couldn't remember but her mind would go blank and something else would distract her from it, but now with what Naruto had said it wasn't going away. Was she really trying to suppress them? Maybe it was some sort of mind jutsu? If she was trying to suppress them, were the memories that bad? Maybe she had been captured and that Tobi guy tortured her? Nah, Naruto would have been right next to her training to kill this guy if he had and Tsunade wouldn't hide that from her. Maybe she had gotten a hold of some information dealing with akatsuki and he erased it. But why would he erase it when he could just kill her? That didn't make sense and the worse part was the feeling she got in her chest every time she thought of Tobi. It felt like her heart was breaking and she didn't even know why. But what ever the reason was she knew it had to do with this Tobi person and even though she said she was going to kill him every time he was brought up, right now all she wanted was answers and he seemed like the only person she could get them from because no one else was willing to give them. She was going to him, first she would collect information from her missions and then during a simple outside c-rank mission around the area he was spotted and if she had time she would go find him. Though it wasn't highly thought up and pretty simple she could work out the kinks later. Right now she wanted to figure out why her heart was overjoyed at the thought and why her head was telling her not to do this. Her brain had always been the logical one in everything while her heart had been over emotional and dragged her down and now she was going to follow her heart on this one because her brain was a little messed up at the moment so it was only logical to follow the heart. She smiled as she destroyed another tree. She was going to get answers her way because Sakura Haruno was never one to be left in the dust.

* * *

Woooo you guys surprised to see me? Your probably like 'What, no authors note at the beginning? That's because I had nothing good. I have been home for almost a week and writers block came to me and I couldn't think of what to do till yesterday morning I just opened word and just typed… I guess I wasn't so writers blocked as I thought because I just kept typing and typing. Thanks all who reviewed because without your support (because of my review whore ways) there would be no story. So thanks again!!

Oh and I believe Tobi did survive in the manga (though i wont find out till tomorrow. 2 reasons for my thoughts. If Sasuke survived then Tobi sure as hell did and 2, why would Tobi be invented to take Sasori's place if he was just going to be killed a 'couple' chapters down the road? He is still to new just to get rid of. So I believe he has a back story that we will find out about. (cough cough OBITO!!! Cough cough) Oh and i know its been more then a couple chapters... i just meant he hasnt been there that long.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: READ!

After the last chapter of Naruto manga, many have asked me questions concerning Tobi and my story and I will answer them here so that no one is confused on why or what I'm doing.

I will not change anything concerning Tobi in the matter of him being Madara or the leader of Akatsuki. So simply he isn't Madara or the leader.

Here he is still Obito/Tobi, a member of Akatsuki.

Why am I not changing it?

Because I would have to completely rewrite Pretty Flowers. Some will disagree but I would have to because if I was to make Tobi the leader of akatsuki:

1. He would have lied to Sakura and I really wouldn't call that (true) love.

2. They could never be together in this story because he really is after the kyuubi and evil.

3. She would have to betray her village for him and we all know she wouldn't (amnesia or not).

4. In my story he is Obito and made it clear that he remembers who he is…

And now, I would love to give my new little theory that Tobi could still be Obito (a very possessed Madara Obito….) I was reading something about Madara and the Uchiha dark past (go Google Madara Uchiha, it will come up) (Credit for this to: darkwolf!) And it gives a theory of the Uchiha's past and the sharingan. Now to skip along, do you remember at the valley of the end when Sasuke and Naruto were on the heads of those huge statues? Madara Uchiha is the one Sasuke is standing on while Naruto is on the first Hokage's. Then when we see Sasuke after the time skip the kyuubi makes a comment about Madara. So that means kyuubi met Madara before Naruto or Sasuke were born. So that hints that Madara is OLD. (How old is the first hokage, OLD, so Madara is old!) and if the dark secrets of the Uchiha past theory is true then Madara was the first Uchiha to have the sharingan. (Which again means HE IS OLD and probably dead) Now what if Madara could do something similar to Orochimaru's immortality jutsu but through the sharingan or something? That means Obito could be possessed by Madara since, well Obito had the sharingan and also wanted another chance at life. There's another thing, why haven't we seen what's behind that mask? Hmm? Isn't that a little fishy? We know his name and that's he's the real leader? Why haven't we seen his face? Because maybe kishimoto is hiding something! And how big of a twist would it be for when Kakashi would have to fight Madara and all of a sudden he takes off his mask and BAM, he's Obito! How in the world would Kakashi take that? Ok that wasn't so little, Hehehe, sorry onto the story.

Oh at the end of this chapter we shall all have a memorial service for Deidara… Yes I know it's been like 63 weeks but we all loved Deidara.

* * *

The mission Sakura Haruno had wanted didn't come for another week. She had figured out that once she pretended not to care about or seemingly forgot that Tobi existed that Tsunade seemed fine with her returning to the ninja world. She didn't ask anymore questions about Tobi to Naruto or Kakashi because neither would answer and she already deemed it as a lost cause to ask them. Sakura had then moved to searching files but none gave her any answers that would explain her current or lost memories and if there was anything about Tobi it was obviously in a higher file to which she couldn't access. She wished she could at least remember what he looked like. That would be a nice clue as to where to start but she was just not that lucky to even get that. So Sakura decided to investigate files with any Akatsuki sightings that had been around and it was just her luck that they had decided they were going to lay low again. She was starting to think that a higher being simply didn't want her to find anything out but she wasn't one to give up on something like this and she wasn't going to stop now.

Sakura had been walking home from the hospital when Naruto had stopped her.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto yelled obnoxiously as he ran down the street to catch up with her. Sakura turned and looked at Naruto wearily. She was dead tired and was borderline chakra depletion from the rush of patients they had today in the emergency room. All Sakura really wanted was to go home and fall onto her fluffy bed immediately but by the excited look on his face, Sakura knew it meant one thing: Mission. He skidded to a halt in front of her and went on and on about how Tsunade needed to see them now and how he hoped it was a super cool mission so he can show off his elite skills. She smirked at his antics and deep down she couldn't help but feel like she had heard something similar from someone else but she couldn't place the name or face. She shrugged it off as Naruto proceeded to try and drag her to Tsunade's office but she wasn't going to have any of that and she hit him a good one and lectured him on how she had two feet and could walk herself.

They walked in silence towards the Hokage's office both thinking different things, Sakura about Tobi and how she could try to find him if this was an out of Konoha mission and Naruto was thinking about how he could look like a cool hero to everyone. Naruto was so caught up in his daydream that he didn't notice the poll right in front of him till he crashed into it. Sakura turned her head and looked at her fallen comrade and started laughing, tears streamed down her face because she was laughing so hard. She was laughing so hard and so much that she had to hold on to the pole for support. Naruto looked up at her in confusion.

"Sakura-chan… it wasn't that funny." He said rubbing his nose that had been hurt when running into the pole. Tears poured out her eyes as she laughed. She nodded her head in agreement but kept laughing and crying.

"I know but... Hahaha. I can't stop... Hahaha" Naruto then realized this was the first time she had really laughed in weeks but after this nice realization her laughing changed into full out crying and sobs and she collapsed in tears. That's was when Naruto figured it was also the first time she had cried in weeks too and he did the first thing all men do when they are confronted with a crying girl and they are in the middle of a slightly busy street. He freaked out.

"Sakura-chan... uh... Don't cry... Its ok, I promise... well I can't really promise it will be ok… because I have no idea why YOU'RE CRYING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD! PLEASE STOP!" He said in panic as her sobs got louder.

"I…. Can-can't st-stop." She said in between sobs. Naruto rubbed his head and looked around him seeing people staring and whispering to each other and he could only think how this was probably hurting his already bad reputation more. Sakura grabbed her heart as the pain in her chest hurt more.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered. "Do you know what's wrong or why you're crying?" He soothingly rubbed her back trying hard to settle her down even though it didn't seem to be working.

"I miss him." She sobbed out and Naruto rubbed his head in confusion.

"Who?" He asked completely lost.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She sobbed loudly and hugged Naruto to death, crying pathetically on his shoulder. Now normally Naruto would be totally eccentric that Sakura was hugging him and crying on his shoulder and looking for comfort from him but…. He knew who she missed and who she was crying for.

Tobi.

He was really starting to dislike this guy and they hadn't been formerly introduced yet either, how annoying. Naruto picked her up bridal style and started walking towards the Hokage's office because they were already border line late. Hopefully, Sakura would calm down before they got there because he didn't want to explain to Tsunade that her apprentice had burst into tears in the middle of a busy street. Thankfully, she did settle down and was put down and walked the rest of the way to the building and to Tsunade's office without another outburst. Sakura tried to straighten herself up the best she could but she knew it would be obvious that she had been crying. They walked into the quiet room; Kakashi was already there so they knew they were extremely late if their Sensei beat them there. Tsunade looked up at them and raised her eyebrow when she saw Sakura's puffy eyes and red nose but she decided to ignore it now and questions later.

"Sai won't be joining you for this mission on the account he has a different mission he has to complete. So team Kakashi you will be heading north to a village that's been experiencing assorts of bandits and thieves. They are having a festival and any traveling merchants or civilians who went to enjoy it are being robbed. You're just going there to make sure no one is attacked and to patrol the forest around a 100 yard radius to make sure it's safe. Understood?" A nod of agreement came from all three of them. Tsunade smirked. "Good, now you will be leaving tomorrow morning. Good luck." She dismissed them and started to look under her desk for the stash of alcohol she had hidden earlier from Shizune. Sakura and Naruto exited but Kakashi stayed behind.

"Tsunade-Sama," He said in a tone that made Tsunade look up at him with a risen eyebrow and sit back in her desk quietly to hear the jounin out. She crossed her fingers and leaned her chin on her hands. The silence in the room was almost deafening.

"Well?" She asked, her patience wearing thin because of the thought of vodka was still in the back of her mind.

"You know exactly why I'm still here and want to talk about." His voice was rather cold and Tsunade coolly blinked back innocently. This only seemed to make the mad jounin even worse. "The village you're sending us to it THAT village and what about Sakura…"

"I know what you're talking about and I knew you would throw a fit." She said as calmly as ever. "But this needs to end. This is sort of a test for her. To see if she regains any memories and if she does, what she will do with them. I trust Sakura completely and I believe you should wisely do so too. You're dismissed." She said with finality in her voice. Kakashi realizing there was no point in arguing walked to the door and opened it but Tsunade voice stopped him before he could leave. "You know what is weird, you would think that out of everyone, especially Sakura, that you would be over joyed that your former teammate is alive. Scared that he will want his eye back, Kakashi? Or maybe you're jealous. Maybe it's because you see Sakura as the daughter you never had and your protective of her… or maybe she reminds you so much of Rin that your old competitive side is coming out like when you and Obito were a team?" Tsunade studied him as he stood looming at the door. He cocked his head over his shoulder and gave her the coolest stare he could muster, trying to hide the obivous signs of anger radiating off his body.

"The teammate I knew is dead. That isn't Obito anymore and as for Sakura, she is under my supervision and as a guardian figure, I won't let her get hurt or make a stupid mistake over a dead man she cant even remember." Tsunade smirked at him.

"Keep telling yourself that Kakashi. But under that mask I see green eyes instead of red and black." (1)Kakashi swiftly turned around and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto walked casually down the streets of Konoha towards the ramen stand. Sakura sighed and looked up at the sky.

'Tobi.' She thought sadly. She snapped out of her daze as a hand on her shoulder stopped her from walking any farther. She turned her head to see Naruto smiling at her.

"Silly, we are already here. Where are you going to?" He said jokingly and headed inside the ramen bar. Sakura quietly followed behind and sat down next to her friend. She ordered and stared blankly at the counter, not really thinking of anything in particular.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said getting her attention. She turned her head and looked at her friend who refused to look at her at the moment. She could tell immediately that there was something wrong by the look on his face. She put her hand on his hand and he slowly looked her in the face.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked seriously.

"Be my girlfriend… forget about him, please Sakura-chan and be with me." He said with such urgency that it made Sakura's cheeks turned red.

"Naruto… You know I don't have feelings for Sasuke anymore." She said becoming serious again.

"But Sakura-chan…" She cut him off not letting him finish what he was going to say.

"But I can't be your girlfriend." She looked down at her lap in shame. Naruto stayed quiet waiting for her to explain. "I can't be your girlfriend because…" She stopped trying to figure out what it was that stopped her from being with him and sighed in frustration. "I know I would be happy with you and that it would work, but Naruto….I can't seem to love anyone and I want to… your perfect... god, I know you are, but if I was to go out with you and not love you…Naruto," She turned to look at him in the eyes. "I don't want to hurt you like that. It wouldn't be fair to you or me." She stood up and turned to walk away. "I'm sorry, I need to be alone." She ran out leaving enough money for her half. Naruto still starred at the counter but now had a sad smile on his face. The old man put the bowel of ramen in front of Naruto sympathetically.

"Tobi is one hell of a lucky bastard." Naruto said. The old man, not know what to say, didn't say anything.

* * *

Tears slipped down Sakura's face as she ran away from the ramen stand. She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to hurt anyone, especially him. She just hoped he understood because she sure didn't understand why she felt like this. Her thoughts felt twisted and wrong. Something told her to go back and say yes. It would be the smart thing; it would be the _safe_ thing. The other half of her, the dominating half, knew it would only hurt him and her. Naruto was too special to her to just do something like that. Was it Sasuke that stopped her from loving someone as great as Naruto?

No.

She was over Sasuke. She had been for over a year and a half. Then who was stopping her?

It clicked immediately in her brain. The root of all her problems, her memories, these mixed up feelings.

Tobi.

She would find him soon. This mission was a good chance for him to find a clue to where to find him. She would find him, beat him up, heal him, get some answers, and then beat the tar out of him again. That sounded good to her. She grinned evilly, scarring the kids she walked by and made a couple teenagers and adults jump into alleys to hide from her. They knew that look, and it meant one thing.

Someone was fucked. They might want to start digging a plot for the poor fool, maybe get the memorial service ready... and a casket, yeah, that would probably be a good idea.

* * *

Tobi shivered and rubbed his real arm. Tobi was currently sitting on a branch a couple of miles from their hideout but he didn't feel like going back, not right now. It was lonely there, not warm and happy like a pink haired girl. He thought that it was possibly the cold air and not an impending sign that something was going to happen.

* * *

(1): If you didn't understand what I was referring to Tsunade was calling Kakashi the 'green eyes monster' or basically he is so jealous its showing.

Your going to shoot me, aren't you? (Or possibly hug me to hug me.) I went home sick today and decided to update since this has been sitting on my computer for months (unfinished!!) I've been lazy. I wont update like I use to, but I'm not going to give it up.

Deidara memorial:

I would like to say a couple of words about my 6th favorite character in Naruto. Though you weren't my favorite you were my favorite villain…. Wait no…2nd… no that's for Sasuke…. 3rd….. No…

5th favorite villain!!

We will always remember your 'yeah's' (or 'un's' that some prefer.) and your exploding clay making, beating up Tobi, hating Itachi/ Sasuke, art loving ways.

We can all say for sure that:

He went out with a bang. XD

Good bye Deidara. (Throws what little bit of his ashes in the air)

Ok with that done. I have a question. Should I kill Deidara off in the story or make it completely AU and keep him alive. I can work with either way. I just don't know wether or not to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Sorry for not updating in….ever. I lost my passion for this story but since I'm on spring break I will try to get a couple of chapters out.

Dedicated to every one that yelled and pleaded for me to update this story.

So I have been reading D. Gray-man lately (It's addicting and suspenseful, the author keeps you guessing if the characters will die or not… now that's talent.) and I decided to read some fan fiction….. and all I have to say is…. Allen is not gay… period. There is so much Yulen (KandaxAllen) that it was sickening… it is the equivalence of sasunaru. Except worst…. Because 99 was Yulen (or Allenxguy character) while here sasunaru takes up 70.

Sorry I felt like ranting about my annoyance of characters that are known to be completely straight magically turned gay, but I guess that's why it's called fan fiction… I could understand Kanda being thought gay… I can almost understand Sasuke being gay. But Allen and Naruto….. No.

Ok sorry I started ranting again. On with Sakutobi…

* * *

Sakura unlocked the door to her house and stepped in. She slipped off her shoes and walked straight towards her room. She threw her keys on the table in front of the couch as she passed through the living room. Once in her room Sakura jumped on her bed and smothered her face in her pillows and let out a frustrated sigh. After a couple of seconds she turned her head to the side and stared at her wall. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes just staring off into space thinking about her day. Slowly she pulled her self up and looked around in her room, realizing she needed to clean the place up before she left tomorrow.

She started to pick the clothing up first. As she got to the other side of her room she picked up a piece of clothing and saw something under it. She bent down and picked up a small stuffed animal. It was a bunny. She stared at it confused. Sakura couldn't even remember ever seeing this bunny before. She sat the clothing pile down and sat down in front of where she first found the bunny. She stared at the face of the bunny like it would come to life and tell her where she had gotten it. Had someone given it to her or did she buy it?

"_Sakura-chan…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_--…. -- loves you Sakura-chan."_

She grabbed her head. What was that? Was that a memory? She could hear the mysterious voice and her voice so clearly like it was happening right in the room. But every time the person said their name it became muttered and distorted. She shook her head and got up. She didn't need to be thinking about this right now. This made things more complicated now that she could feel the memory even though it felt like every time she reached for them, they would slip through her fingers and be pulled even farther away. She put the bunny on her bed and picked up her clothes again and went to her closet to put them up. She bent down and put them down but something white and pink in the back of her closet that caught her eye. She pulled it out and it was a white kimono with pink cherry blossoms. Sakura felt even more confused. First the bunny and now a kimono? Now she knew that there had been no festival in Konoha so what the HELL had she been doing to get her memories not only erased but to have a bunny and a kimono?

"_-- feels like he is wearing a really girly dress."_

"_You do look quite girly, are you sure it isn't a girl's kimono?"_

"_-- hopes not, -- tried to find a nice looking one too."_

"_--, I was kidding."_

Now she was sure of it, that these items were part of what ever happened and she wished they could raise more of her memories. Now she knew that besides Tobi, there was another man she had been around…. Who not only bought a girly kimono…. but loved her. Which was a weird concept to her since she couldn't remember anyone with that voice. She wished she could see this persons face. With another frustrated sigh she picked up the Kimono and hung it up. She grabbed her bag and started packing for the mission, grabbing things she thought she would need. Medical kit, food, blanket, etc. She placed it by her bed and went and took a shower and got ready for bed. She brushed her hair slowly staring at the reflection of herself in the mirror. She stopped and put her brush down and leaned closer towards her image. She stared straight into her eyes as if they would tell her of her hidden memories. She sighed and went to her bed and got under the covers. As she fell asleep she didn't notice how she unconsciously pulled the bunny closer to her.

'Tobi'. She whispered as she unknowingly dreamed of the masked shinobi and his kindness.

* * *

Tobi stood up and rubbed his shoulders tiredly. He walked slowly to the door in front of him, stopping to look over at the carnage of the men he had just killed. He pitied their families that would miss their fathers, sons, and husbands. Thinking of this made him think of Sakura and how much he missed her, which was the exact opposite of what he really wanted to be thinking about. He had asked for more missions from leader to keep his mind off a certain pink haired woman, which in turn pissed Deidara off because he wanted a break. So Deidara decided that if Tobi decided to be a suicidal ass he could go do the missions alone. Which right now was what Tobi was doing and he found out that even in the midst of focusing on a missions, she would pop into his head.

"Why can't Flower-chan leave Tobi's thoughts alone?" He whined out loud as he walked into the deep forest.

"Because you're a moron who is obsessed with her, un." Deidara said as he jumped out of a tree. Tobi tilted his head a little to show he was confused.

"Tobi thought Deidara said 'UN!! YOUR STUPID UN!! YOU CAN UN DO ALL THE UN MISSIONS BY YOURSELF UN!!"'" Tobi said with a bad impression of Deidara. Deidara eyebrow twitched at Tobi's impressions.

"I did, un…. And I do not say un that much, un." Deidara said smacking Tobi over the head.

"OW Deidara-sempai! Don't hit Tobi that hard. It's not Tobi fault that Deidara says un like ka-buh-gillion times!"

"Well it's not my fault you're a moron and don't know how to say I and me and can't use proper grammatical sentences!" Deidara shot back. Tobi started to walk forward into the woods and Deidara started to follow.

"Tobi thinks saying Tobi's name is cute in sentences just like giving cute nicknames to people!" Tobi siad crossing his arms to show his annoyance at being picked on. " And anyways, Tobi doesn't think un is very grammatical either if Deidara-sempai uses it all over the place like a moron." Tobi shot back over his shoulder.

"Tobi you're the moron and it is no way cute to put your name in place of I or me nor is it cute to give people annoying nicknames." Deidara yelled at his partner. Tobi stopped and turned to his partner placing a hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"It's ok Sempai. Tobi understands why your so angry at Tobi all the time." Tobi said in a oh-so sickening sweet voice.

"You do, un?" Deidara said with an eyebrow raised.

"YUP! You're jealous of Tobi!" He said patting his shoulder in reassurance.

"Excuse me, un?" Deidara said as his eyebrow twitched again.

"Tobi said that Deidara-sempai is jealous. Tobi completely understands!"

"How the hell am I jealous of you?"

"Easy Sempai! Everyone use to think Deidara-sempai was the coolest because of Deidara-sempai's cheesy 'art un is a un bang un!'," Twitch, twitch. "And now everyone thinks Tobi is just way more amazing-er because Tobi is so great and manly compared to Deidara-sempai…" Twitch, twitch. "Oh and Tobi is way more adorable-er too." Twitch, twitch. "Tobi is sorry Deidara-sempai, that Tobi just outshines Deidara-sempai at everything… especially at being cool and manly…." TWITCH, TWITCH! "But if you cut your hair or something, I bet people would stop mistaking you as a girl and think of you as more of a ma- "AHHHHH!!" Deidara had finally had enough of Tobi's verbal abuse and proceeded to jump on him and beat the living tar out of him.

After a good 10 minutes of beating up Tobi, Deidara felt better and got off him and started to walk away.

"Well at least I didn't make out with the enemy." Deidara said loud enough for Tobi to hear.

"THat was low Deidara-Sempai..." Tobi said feeling hurt in many ways.

"yeah, whatever, un. I'll go tell leader that we finished here and that you are heading to the next mission." Deidara said as he threw back a scroll that hit Tobi in the head.

"Ow" Tobi said as he rubbed his head. Tobi sighed and got up and picked up the scroll. He looked at where he had to go and sighed again. Just when he had gotten her off his mind she popped back into his head because of the mission. He had to go to a village west of where he had been with Sakura-chan and steal an important item. This would be easy and fast and he wouldn't even have to get near that place if he avoided it just right.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next day before the sun was up. She got up and put on her ninja outfit and gear and grabbed her bag. She went into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat and headed out to the gate. Surprisingly she was the first person there. She expected Naruto to have beaten her there. She waited a good 10 minutes before Naruto finally came. At first she couldn't look him in the eye for what had happened the day before but finally after a half an hour of awkwardness and waiting for Kakashi she knew she had to clear the air.

"Naruto… I'm sorry." She said with a sad sigh. Naruto rubbed his head and smiled sadly.

"It's ok, I understand Sakura-chan." He said with the best smile he could muster. She came up to him and hugged him.

"You're a really great person Naruto. You have no idea." She whispered. Naruto hugged her enjoying the feel of her arms around him when they heard a cough from behind them and they separated quickly. They blushed furiously as they stared at there smiling Sensei.

"Well, I hope I didn't break up a tender moment between the two of you." He said jokingly. They smirked at their Sensei and they started the trip towards the merchant village.

* * *

Ok after a long period of time I hope this will tie you over till I can update again. I have to go to work and I wrote this all up in 2 hours… Which is fast for me.


	5. Chapter 5

What's this… an UPDATE?! Why gracious me, I found inspiration again… it comes from meeting a fellow Naruto lover who got me back into the Anime again. Lol! :D

Now lets me make a couple things clear again

In my story Tobi isn't Madara.

This story obviously is now in its own complete Universe.

* * *

This was definitely not how he expected to see her again and damn it, she looked just as beautiful. Her light skin shimmered in the sunlight as the water droplets slipped across her skin falling back into the river that they had come from. Her short bright pink tresses tousling as she moved and the wind hit it just right. Her green eyes were staring at him with a sly glint, her smile matching the look in her eyes. That beautiful laughter escaping past her lips that he had to close his eyes for a moment and just take it in.

"Obito." Her heard her say in a half laugh, just as he felt the cool water from the river they were standing in splash his maskless face. This had to be a dream. He refused to open his eyes if this was just a dream because he wanted her to so desperately to be there. "Obito" He heard his name again, his real name and he just had to do it, just one peek to really see her again. He opened his only eye to see the clear river and no Sakura. His heart clenched and he felt like it was hard to breathe. He felt the panic rise and his body shake.

"Hey, whats wrong? I just went to get us something to dry off with…" His head turned sharply to the right where she was right next to him staring up at him with a frown of concern. Her hands holding the towels, clutched tightly in worry. He felt himself breathe again. It was real. Without thought he grabbed her by the shoulders, surprising her. He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers.

"Ob-" She started but he cut her off.

"You're really real." He whispered, not moving just in case he did wake up.

"Um..." She didn't know how to react to this. "Of course I am..." Her mind was screaming to pull away from this man who was to close to her personal space but she didn't because she felt completely safe… completely happy... and for once in a long time… completely whole again.

Now I bet your thinking how Tobi ended up in his Flower-chan's arms… er well how did she end of in his arms? And where the hell is her team!

* * *

6 Hours earlier

Sakura Haruno ran quietly in the trees as she contemplated how to track down Tobi and slit his throat. Her aura she was giving off made her two other teammates slightly worry that she was about to kill them.

Naruto finally couldn't take it anymore. He stopped. Both Sakura and Kakashi stopped after feeling Naruto's pause.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked. He was fully alert, feeling for any chakras that he might not have detected but feeling nothing unusual. Sakura hand was next to her bag ready for any surprise attack. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"I can't take it anymore Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura-chan is scaring the fuck out of me." The look of surprise on Sakura's face didn't faze either of her two partners. Kakashi simply showed his interest by raising his eyebrow.

"So you stopped in the middle of our mission to tell us you have a problem with Sakura's attitude- "Hey, wait a-"- when this could have waited till we got to the village…" He finished, ignoring Sakura's protest of them talking like she wasn't there.

"No it couldn't…." Naruto argued right back. "Because we all know she's just thinking about killing Tobi when we all know that she shouldn't causemph himpth!" He was cut off by Kakashi throwing his beloved book very hard at his students' mouth. Kakashi eyes creased closed as he smiled at Sakura.

"This could really wait till were safely at the village." He said and picked up his book and fallen student with his other hand. He patted the dust off Naruto's shoulder and put his hand tightly on his shoulder. "Now this will wait till we get to the village…" There was no arguing with the tone Kakashi had set. Sakura frowned because she was getting sick of them hiding things from her.

"I'm not going…" She said as she crossed her arms like Naruto had done previously. Kakashi looked over his shoulder at his student. "N-not till you two tell me what happened with me and Tobi…. Why I can't remember anything about him.. TELL ME! It's so frustrating having this piece gone… it feels like a part of me is missing." Tears streamed down her face as she clutched her head, her brain still drawing nothing.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered sympathetically as he stared at his best friend that was finally having her breakdown. Kakashi turned fully to look at his student, his demeanor was completely serious.

"Go back to the village immediately." He said staring hard at his student. Both Naruto and Sakura looked up in shock at their Sensei.

"Wait Kakashi-Sensei!- "Shut up Naruto!" Kakashi yelled but not breaking his line of sight off Sakura.

"As a ninja you should know when to keep personal feelings out of a mission… we have rules for a reason Sakura and if can not follow them than you have no right to be on this mission."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, THAT IS TO HARSH!! YOU KNOW WHAT SAKURA GOING THRU! YOU SHOULD BE MORE RESPECTFUL!!! SHE'S-"

"Naruto…" Sakura interrupted. Her bangs covered her face to hide her emotion. "I.. I understand what your saying… I know we have rules for a reason... I know every code, every paragraph, and every word…" the wind was her only pause, she took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her green eyes and glared fiercely at her Sensei. "But my emotions are what make me who I am. They are what drive me to fight, protect, and LOVE with all my strength. I might cry, I might laugh, and I'm might show my hurt but that is who IAM! That is my way of bringing change to this world and if you might not like my way of being a ninja…just go ahead and think of me as trash because I can do this mission and every one that is put before me with my strength…my emotions!" She unclenched her fist and stared quietly, waiting for her Sensei's reaction. Naruto took a second to process everything she said and smiled at her teammate's speech. Kakashi was quiet for a moment and his eyes creased into a smile again.

"Good. Now with that settled… lets continue our mission." He turned and jumped back into the tree continuing his way to the village. Deep down, Kakashi was proud of his student for finally seeing what she hadn't seen in herself till than. Sakura on the other hand felt weird, like what she had just said was what someone had said similar to her. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Sakura-chan… I've always admired your ability to show your love in every aspect… even when it broke the rules of our ninja society… you were always true to yourself." He said encouragingly. Sakura smiled at him.

"Naruto… when we get to village… I want to talk to you in private about Tobi… the real reason." She said and jumped off before Kakashi could interfere again. Naruto followed closely behind.

It was an hour later when they reached the village and sadly Naruto and Kakashi had went out on the town immediately so Sakura was stuck getting the hotel room and waiting for them to come back. It had been 30 minutes and she was just quite fed up with waiting. She left a message with the clerk who sat behind the desk to tell her teammates she had decided to go for a walk around the merchant town.

'If they think they can have play time on a mission than so can I!' She thought, slightly aggravated that they weren't taking such an easy mission so seriously.

She walked slowly down the streets of the busy merchant town. Venders pitched for her to come and buy their stuff as she passed. Ignoring their calls as she walked mindlessly down the street, letting her feet take her wherever the road may. It came to her surprise when she stopped in front of a quaint restaurant. The overwhelming feeling that she had been there before made her walk in and sit down. The waitress behind the counter smiled at her. Sakura took a look at the menu and ordered something small. After placing the food in front of her the waitress stopped and with a thoughtful smile said:

"Ah, I remember you, you came thru during the festival."

Sakura coughed lightly on her food and looked at the waitress in front of her.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely.

"You were here with your boyfriend, the masked one….How can anyone not notice such a weird but sweet couple. I mean no offense but your pink hair makes you remember-able…" The waitress said trying to make sure she didn't sound too rude to her customer. Sakura sat dumbfounded again, knowing full well she had never been to this town nor had she ever been to this restaurant. She was about to protest but than remembered something

"How long ago was that festival?" Sakura asked suddenly that the waitress gave Sakura a weird look for asking her such a question.

"About a month ago…" After hearing this Sakura stood up and put money on the counter.

"Thank you so much, I have to get back to my _boyfriend_." Sakura said, gritting the word _boyfriend_ between her teeth. The waitress had a fearful look on her face but nodded politely. Sakura stormed out of the restaurant back to the hotel to talk to the only masked ninja she knew…Kakashi.

It was to her great surprise to come back and find out from the clerk that Kakashi and Naruto had come back but left again and had left a note saying they had gone to a new spring that had open. After asking for directions from the clerk, Sakura stormed out of the hotel and in the direction of the spring. So when an hour later had come and gone she didn't know if she should be surprised that she was lost in a weird part of the woods and had no idea how she had ended up there with the clerks directions.

"Seriously?!" She screamed in frustration and hit the closest tree near her. It was probably 3 in the afternoon and she was emotionally exhausted. Maybe she had gotten lost cause she was so in thought about what the waitress had said. Nothing really made sense to her anymore. The one thing she did know was that she was tired and thirsty and the sound of the river up head sounded cool and refreshing.

As she came out of the trees she saw a figure laying one a rock to the left of her. His dark hair shimmered and his exposed tan face made him look dashing. He rested with his arms behind his head and wearing all black clothes that covered him from his neck down that looked exceedingly hot for the weather that day. He seemed to look like a ninja but made no move that he recognized that she was there. Maybe he was asleep and had his guard down? He didn't look dangerous but the most dangerous never really do, do they?

"Aren't you hot?" She said as she walked a little closer without thinking. His eye opened and he shot up and looked to his right and stared at her. It was her shock to see the scar on his face that showed that his left eye was gone. His right eye stared sleepily at her like he thought she wasn't really there.

"-gets used to it after awhile." He mumbled sleepily. Sakura snapped out of her trance of his beautiful but scarred face. She realized he was talking about his clothing and smiled.

"Well I would be burning in that. I'm Haruno Sakura, and you are?" She asked politely but still on guard. Subconsciously she was annoyed that she didn't feel the real need to be on guard but did it anyways because of years of knowing better. He seemed to right that moment snap out of his sleepy stooper and realize that the situation was real and who he was.

"To--… Obito." He answered quickly. Sakura blinked. Why, oh why did that sound so ungodly familiar. AH she remembered! Kakashi's dead teammate name was Obito. Sakura smiled.

"My sensei's dead comrade name was Obito… I never met him, he died young but I heard he was a good kid." She realized than she was just rambling her thoughts. "I'm sorry that was very rude and personal and I don't even know you." She blushed at her own mistake. Obito smirked and she swore to god that compared to Sasuke's sexy smirks this Obito guy looked like a Greek God. She blushed prettily and turned her face away in hopes he didn't see it.

"Obito finds it cute." He mumbled but her tuned hearing caught it which made her blush even more. She took off her shoes and walked slowly into the water trying to distract her mind.

Tobi had no idea how to react. He hadn't meant to see her. He had finished the mission fast and he just couldn't resist coming back to this place. This place where his memories haunted him, he thought one last look would be enough. He had come to the river that they had played in only month before. This had to be a dream because she couldn't be real. Than if this was a dream than why had he told her his name was Obito… maybe because he was scared that she would remember him and hate him and this perfect dream would be ruined.

'Ok, don't ruin this Tobi, because if this is real and god has given Tobi a chance to see Tobi's flower-chan again Tobi must not ruin this. Ah man! Tobi is so going to fuck up!!' He thought sadly. Sakura was the one to break him of his thoughts.

"Obito… are you ok?" He blinked at her as she stood at the edge of the water staring at his still sitting form on the rock he had made his bed for the last few hours. "You kept making weird faces... I was kinda worried."

"Obito's fine… Obito was thinking whether Sakura-Chan would feel uncomfortable if Obito joined her in the water." He said carefully. She blushed lightly and looked away.

"Um… well as long as you don't do anything perverted."She said firmly, her hands on her hips. Obito smiled again and jumped happily off the rock.

"Obito promises Sakura-chan! Obito will be a good boy." He said eagerly. Sakura laughed.

"You remind me of someone…"She said in a laugh. Tobi swear he felt his heart jump in fear.

"Obito bets that he's better looking than this stupid someone!" He said crossing his arms and pouting. She laughed at his childishness.

"Naruto and you act so alike in your childishness." A sad aura seemed to seep a little from Tobi at 'Furballs' name.

'Tobi is way better than Furball.' He thought jealously. 'But Tobi's got to remember Flower-chan has no memory of Tobi it still seems… so it's not like she can remember just how awesome Tobi really is compared to that overrated Fluffball.' He smiled at his own reasoning and Sakura stared dazedly at him again.

'Why am I being so friendly to him?!' Her inner working of her mind screamed. Was she really this shallow that every cute guy she met she acted like a love sick puppy?! She thought that after her Sasuke experience that no other man would make her act like this but here she was shamelessly flirting and talking to this man. It was at that moment that cold water hit her face. She glared evilly at the man before her who was laughing at her wet dog appearance.

"Hahah Sakura-chan you had such a serious look on your face, To--Obito could resist!" He laughed and rubbed the back of his head when he saw her fuming. "Obito is sorry, but you do look cute when you're mad!" He moved out of the way just in time as she splashed water at him, and that what started a splashing war… not just a fight. This was a water war and in no time both were soaking wet. They had taken a break and both were keeping distance just in case the other would start something again. Sakura couldn't remember how long it been since she had laughed that hard realizing that soon it would be getting cold out that they needed to dry off. Obito had closed his eye as he had to catch his breath.

"Hey Obito! I'll be right back; I'm going to go get us some towels to dry off with. Stay here, ok?!" She yelled. She jumped off and used Chakra to get to the hotel fast. It only took her a few minutes to find her way there and get the towels and get back. She was starting to wonder how she had gotten so lost before. As she came into the clearing she saw that he hadn't moved and she said his name again. He opened his eye and she physically saw a look of fear cross his face like he had just lost something- or someone- important to him.

"Hey, what's wrong? I just went to get us something to dry off with…" She said with worry. He let out a sigh of relief. 'Was he worried I had left him?' He grabbed her arms and startled her, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Ob-", She started to say.

"You're really real..." he whispered softly. She blushed at this. She didn't know how to respond to this man who was making her heart beat faster by the second.

"Um... of course I am…" It was the only response she had. She knew she should get away with this man who was becoming to close to quick but she didn't want to. It felt so damn right to be this close, to feel the warmth of his skin under his black wet clothes that was framing his body just right and this feeling was just so intoxicating to be around that when she leaned forward and let her lips brush against his it shocked her that he didn't pull back but pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss almost desperately and his arms slipped around her slim waste and her small neck. Her arms snacked around his neck and in his hair, the towels still in her hands. The kiss was becoming more desperate, Tobi's need to know this was real was consuming him and Sakura's mind had simply become blank with the power of the kiss. His hands moved and he lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his torso and her arms tightened to make sure she didn't fall. They didn't break there kiss yet.

Tobi walked them out of the water and to the rock he had been laying on when she found him. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she realized where they were going and how sensual the kiss and turned to. Her mind started to kick back into gear as it started to panic but she didn't brake away from kissing him. It was Tobi who pulled back for the first bit of air as he laid her down on the rock. He took a deep breath to get himself under control and not take this to far. He moved his body so he was next to her and pulled her against him and slowly kissed her again. Sakura felt herself melt as his left hand played softly with her wet hair. He used his right arm to hold him up as he deepened the kiss a little more. Sakura blushed at the intimacy of the kiss and was wondered where she should stop this… if she actually wanted to. It was him who pulled back and gently took the towels from her hand and wrapped it gently over her shoulders. His right eye held sadness from having to stop kissing his Flower-chan but he had to or he wouldn't be able to stop. He rubbed gently to get warmth in her body.

Sakura cleared her throat in hopes of making her voice actually work. "Would you like to get something to eat…?" She asked between her red lips that Tobi had kissed roughly just seconds earlier. He watched her enticing lips move and smiled at her cuteness.

"Lets get you dried off first…" He muttered and kissed her lips chastely and got up. He offered her a hand and she took it to get up.

"My hotels back in the town, you can come if you want to dry off…"She said, blushing when she realized just how much of an invitation that was. Tobi smiled, ignoring what could have been implicated by her words but knowing she was asking an innocent question.

"Ya, let Obito grab his stuff." He grabbed his mask and starred at his cloak on the ground. He ignored it, knowing full well if she saw either of these items now he was screwed because he didn't know how sealed her memories of him were. He grabbed his pack and threw both of them in there as his back was covering her vision and stood up. He was just going to have to go maskless and have everyone stare at his ugly face. "Maybe Obito shouldn't go with you into town…" Sakura looked upset for a moment until he explained. "Obito… normally wears a mask to hide Obito's face…." He said scoffing looking away for a moment trying to explain his sudden hesitation. Sakura stood dumbfounded.

"Why?…" She caught herself " I mean, I think your very handsome.. I mean…. Your scar doesn't look bad on you… it looks good... I mean it emphasizes your look…kinda rugged..." She stumbled over her words hoping he would get her point.

"So Sakura-Chan is trying to say…Obito face is manly!" He said excitedly. She laughed.

"haha sure." Obito at that moment picked her up like he use to.

"Than as the man, To-Obito shall carry Sakura-chan for that is how manly Obito is!" He said excitedly. Sakura laughed.

"You don't need to do that!" She yelled he took off.

"Don't worry Flower-chan; Obito is the man here, just point the direction of the hotel." Sakura didn't know how to protest to that so she did as he asked. Deep down she was scared and excited. She was scared cause somewhere she knew this was similar, every part of it. Obito's presence was powerful and she didn't even know this man. Tobi on the other hand was just as scared and excited. If this was the last time he could be with her, he would make it better than the last time they had met. He promised he would leave her this time and let her live a happy life but he wanted to be just a little selfish and have her to himself just one more time.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 5! I personally love this chapter the best so far in this sequel. Yes it was a little steamy… and that's what I was aiming for because their relationship would have reached this part if it was regular. They started out with a regular friendship that turned flirty and playful, to romantic, they have had struggles and will keep having It but now its time to show how passionate they really are for each other… and I don't mean sexually… because our poor Tobi had to restrain himself… A LOT but his love for her was more than his want.

Btw if you don't understand why sakura got mad at kakashi its cause she thought he was the masked 'boyfriend', that will be resolved later. :P NOW REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Another update! Yes, I've regained my inspiration for this story and want to finish it!

Sadly though... I thought I would get more reviews of cheers and what not that I had finally updated but I guess that is my punishment for being away for over a year.

This chapter goes out to IchigoNekoKun, who review to update me on the current manga in the shortest summary possible of over 50 chapters plus made me rafl hard. Don't worry I have kept up with the manga but the summary you gave was hilarious.

Chapter 6

* * *

She didn't know but she was the only person he could take his mask off around, with anyone else he felt the need to hide his face. Every time he felt the need to put it back on and to hide his face as their destination got closer he would look down and see her smiling at him. There was no look of disgust nor did she once turn away and that's what gave him at least enough courage to keep going without it. His mask was his safety net, it hid him and his face but also his past and who he really was. His mask allowed him to sin freely without being bound to anything or anyone. He never realized just how dangerous it was to have her in his life if she could shed away his mask so easily and leave him open like this.

"Uh, Obito, you passed my hotel…" She said, carefully interrupting his thoughts. He looked down to see her lips were discolored and that she was shivering from the drop of the temperature because of the setting sun. He instinctively pulled her closer hoping that his body would warm her up.

"No, Obito didn't…. Obito thought….that. uh,…"He trailed off trying to find an excuse for his lapse of attention. "THAT SAKURA-CHAN SHOULD SEE MY PET TURTLE…"

"Excuse me?" She asked confused and wondered if she was the sane one here. She felt herself get flustered and a feeling of irritation spark at what she thought he meant by 'Turtle'. He face flushed as she said,

"Your not trying to do something perverted are you? Like pet turtle is code for something?" She asked getting more upset with this thought. Here she was thinking how gentlemanly this man was and he was a closet pervert... oh dear god she was worse than Ino at picking men.

Though Sakura's track record of men she picked wasn't very top notch either, there was Sasuke, who turned missing-nin then she thought Sai was handsome because he looked like Sasuke and who turned out to be an emotionless insensitive backstabbing name calling homicidal borderline homosexual undercover roots assassin... she had to stop herself on that one to realize that she was bashing poor Sai when Sasuke was a insane traitorous backstabbing chicken haired avenger with a creepy brother complex... Well that was hard to chose between from insensitive vs creepy brother complex... Sakura was immediately snapped out of her thought from Obito's yelling.

"NO! OBITO SWEARS TURTLE-CHAN IS REAL!" He yelled defensively. Ok, that was a lie, there was definitely no turtle-Chan… he was digging a hole for himself… a very big hole in which Sakura was going to happily throw him in and happily throw dirt on his mangled body. "…anyways Sakura-chans the pervert for kissing me. If anything Sakura-chan is trying to take advantage of poor innocent Obito." He whispered this to himself but loud enough for her to hear.

"EXCUSE ME" She yelled embarrassed. She was turning a bright pink now "PUT ME DOWN!" She didn't even wait for him to stop. She palmed Tobi hard in the nose which he released her immediately. He held his nose gingerly and his eye watered from the pain. He now wished he kept his mask on because at least with his mask on her punches and hits hurt ten times less.

"OWsh- whyz youth hit Obitoz? Obitzo didn't doz anythings wrongth?" He whined pathetically.

"Why? Because you called ME a PERVERT!" She argued back.

"Well it was Sakura-chan who kissed OBITO, not OBITO. So that makes Sakura-chan the pervert here" He dramatically turned around and sat down on the ground crossing his arms and pouting, "and here Obito was going to introduce Sakura-chan to turtle-chan and now Obito finds out that Sakura-chan takes advantage of manly men like Obito like some sort of closet pervert..." Sakuras face flushed at her own thought coming back to bite her "... and Obito...who does nothing but try to spread awesomeness in this world and if Obito took pervy Sakura-chan to Turtle-chan, only god know what would happen! Sakura-chan could try to take advantage of poor turtle-chan!"

He turned his head and looked absolutely horror stricken by this thought. "SHAME ON SAKURA-CHAN FOR DARE TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY DEAR FRIEND TURTLE-CHAN!" He yelled passionately getting caught up in his over-exaggerated lie. Sakura just stopped and laughed. She laughed so hard that she just couldn't even get the strength to hit him for his ridiculous ideas.

"HAHA, Why would I take advantage of a turtle? …hehe ha What about this turtle would I find so worthy to take advantage of it? " She laughed harder and Tobi's face turned a bright pink from embarrassment.

"W-well… Sakura could be taking advantage of Obito's turtle-chan to get to Obito, because Sakura-chan is a pervert who wants Obito!" He said, his face turning redder as she laughed harder.

"Hahah Tobi that makes no sense!" They both stopped when she said that. Tobi felt his heart thud painfully in his chest. "Ah, I'm sorry Obito… I have no idea why I called you that." She said feeling flustered and embarrassed. "I…uh.." She didn't know what to say. She had called him not only the 'wrong' name but of someone who she not only couldn't remember but wanted to kill.

"Does Sakura-chan have a boyfriend named Tobi?" He asked carefully laughing as he got up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Uh, no… um how do I explain this… uh I don't remember anyone by the name of Tobi…" She trailed off trying to think of some sort of excuse to clear this awkwardness. God this was harder to explain than she had intended and if she tried to explain she would just sound insane, though somewhere in her she had to realize that it was kind of insane to be all lovey-dovey with this Obito guy when she didn't even 'know' him.

Tobi could see the struggle on her face and while it pained him so much that he wanted her to remember him as Tobi, he was also slightly relieved that she didn't so it would allow him to be with her even if it was under the guise that he was 'Obito'.

Tobi gently places his hands on her shoulder and comfortingly said "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, Obito call people the wrong name all the time... that's why Obito gives them a nickname to remember who they are!" He said smiling. Sakura looked up at him in shock. She smiled an unsure smile at him.

"Thanks.." she whispered with a fake smile trying to hide her awkwardness of the situation before her. She looked away and rubbed her arm hoping to regain a little warmth. "Listen I got to go back to my hotel... it was nice meeting you." she said moving to walk away, thinking it was best to leave before she drowned in the sea of embarrassment. She didn't even get a foot when Tobi's hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Obito understand that Sakura-chan has to leave, but Obito wants to see Sakura-chan again even just... once... please" he begged softly into her hair. She nodded mutely. He let go and kissed her cheek "meet Obito here tomorrow afternoon" and with a poof he was gone. Her heart hammered powerfully in her chest. She was excited and worried at the same time. What would she wear... she stopped at this thought. Really, she just met this guy and she was suppose to be on a mission and she was now thinking of what to wear on a date that she had just agreed to. Yep, she was insane, not Sasuke insane... but she was getting there she decided.

She walked quietly back to the hotel not aware of the now masked ninja who was protectively watching that she made it back safe.

* * *

She walked slowly through the halls rethinking how the day went. She fumbled through her pouch for the key and cursed silently when she realized she didn't have it and that it must of fallen out when she had been water fighting with Obito, or when she was making out with Obito, or when Obito had carried her or…

Well she deduced no matter where she had been it was Obito's fault for her lost key. In which she knew sadly was in turn her fault for not making sure to have her stuff tightly secured. With a pathetic sigh she knocked praying her teammate and captain had mercifully decided they were done with their adventures and returned to relax and in return let a very keyless Sakura in to her awaiting bed. She knocked loud and sighed after a minute to realize there was no god today that would allow her to that bed. She sighed and banged her head gently on the door only to almost fall as Naruto opened the door.

"Sakura-chan, where have you been?" He nagged like a mother hen. She sighed happily to have him open the door but at the same time wanting to hit him as his nagging voice grated on her nerves. She smiled and quickly walked in.

"Lost my key..." she said and sidestepped Naruto and walked up to the bed that bemused reading masked ninja who was happily in his world of his little orange book. Sakura looked for the biggest object closest to her but found none. As she sat down Naruto talked amiably about him and Kakashi's adventure to the baths.

As he rambled on she started to unlace her boot and once she slipped them off, she picked one up and chucked it at Kakashi's face and for once it hit him for being caught off guard for paying to much attention to his book. Sakura smirked at him cockily 'should have looked under neath me just "Taking my boots off" asswhole' she thought smugly. Naruto who had no idea why Sakura had suddenly just threw her boot, and should I say hard at their sensei just stood with his mouth gaping.

"Sa-Sakura-chan... what was that?" Sakura pointedly ignored her exasperatingly confused teammate.

Kakashi to wondered what THAT was, though secretly trying to stroke his ego for getting that off guard when he normally only used that book around people to make it look like hes not paying attention though the reality was he had been reading a very interesting part.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME THAT WE HAD GONE HERE OVER A MONTH AGO!" She yelled angrily. Kakashi quietly flipped his book up and began reading again to guise his quick analysis of the situation. Sakura who was furious at being seemingly ignored grabbed her other boot and threw it harder yelling; "DONT YOU DARE IGNORE ME! THE LADY AT THE FOOD SHOP SAID '_YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND WERE HERE A MONTH AGO_'" She spouted furiously.

Kakashi caught the boot easily and threw it to the side thinking quickly as possible. "I don't know what your taking about..." he quietly answered and turned the page. "I wasn't here a month ago." Sakura who had grabbed a kunai to throw stopped and lowered her arm.

"What..." Her eyes furrowed and all was quiet except the sound of Kakashi turning the page to his book. Then Sakura suddenly threw her kunai and Kakashi moved his head to avoid it and it hit the wall.

"LIAR! Its not like there are many pinked haired girls around here and she said a masked man and the only masked man I have known all my life and would be here of all places is YOU!" She dug into her pouch for more kunais if her lying sensei decided to lie to her again. Naruto knew this was going to end bad.

"Sakura you were here with Tobi a month ago!" He interjected quickly. The sounds of kunai hitting the floor was the only break from the sudden silence as Sakura dropped them and stared in horror at Naruto. Kakashi snapped his book closed and got up and walked up to Sakura. He towered over her easily and with his normal eye looked her straight into hers.

"Sakura, by Tsunades orders we are here to revive your memories from where it all happened so that we can hunt down and kill Tobi."

"I didn't know this!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi glanced at him and back at Sakura.

"We didn't need you to tell her... Sakura, we believe the reason you can't remember is because Tobi used his Sharingan on you.

"Sharingan? How could he have one? How is that possible?"

" Because his real name is Obito Uchiha."

The world seemed to snap around Sakura and the first image came to her mind was the man she met today, Obito. Obito wasn't a common name... especially someone missing an eye and to have metal plates infused through out his body. She started to hyperventilate as everything started to come together. She had accidentally called him Tobi... She had subconsciously known. She had KNOWN and had denied it to herself and oh dear god, she had made out with him. She made out with a missing-nin, and an Akatsuki memeber. SHE MADE OUT WITHT THE ENEMY.

She hadn't realized her legs had given out till she saw a crouching Kakashi and Naruto next to her.

"I still cant remember anything..." She whispered. They didn't say anything for awhile till finally Kakashi grabbed her chin and made her look at his now uncovered sharingan.

"I'll unlock it." His sharingan moved and all she heard as she fell in what seemed to be a bottomless pit was Naruto yelling something. Was it at her? Or someone else? All she knew is she kept falling farther and farther.

* * *

Tobi sat staring at the stream where he had been with Sakura only hours earlier. He felt like he could still feel her lips against his and the smell of her wet pink hair. He sighed. He didn't know what he was going to do tomorrow but he was starting to get anxious and just not showing up would be the best idea every imagined but he knew he would go just to say goodbye and steal one more kiss. Though would it be enough? He felt like he would ALWAYS want one more kiss.

He took off his mask and starred at it and traced the orange and black around it. "What does this mask mean anymore?" He whispered. It meant a traitor, a deceiver, and someone who was scared to show themselves. The frustration of his thoughts hit it boiling point and he threw his mask and it hit the ground with such force and broke in half. 'Damn, that's the second mask in a month' he thought and walked over and picked up both pieces and brought them together, lining up the cracks.

He laughed at the irony that a woman had broken his mask and had gotten in. He was now left open and she could now destroy him at her own will. He know knew what had to be done tomorrow. He was done hiding behind his orange and black mask. It didn't define him anymore, his past didn't define him nor the person he was right now. He had changed when he met that pink hair woman crying in the forest and he hadn't realized it till now. Tobi threw his mask in the stream and grabbed his cloak. Tobi was laying it all out tomorrow, for better or worst, even if it ended in death. Tobi knew one thing for sure, Tobi was going to kiss his pretty flower-chans lips.

* * *

Ohh do you like how I intertwined the story title :D bwahahahah hope this is long enough for all you folks out there.


	7. Chapter 7

Well after a long time I promise THIS is the last chapter and that I made it extra juicy, and EXTRA FLUFFY! Please take your flotation devices before entering for the author is not responsible for any drowning that happens from swimming in this sea of fluff. ENJOY!

* * *

She felt the darkness surround her and it felt familiar to her. It was suffocating and she felt like she was forced there but she could not place where this was yet. No, she could... it felt just like when Ino had used her mind jutsu in their chunin fight.

'Stupid bitch' she thought. Wait, no, she shouldn't be focusing on that. That was irrelevant and was in the past and not why she was here in this darkness. Falling? Floating? She didn't know. She wasn't sure if she was even upside down or laying down. It felt like she couldn't open her eyes and yet that they weren't closed at all. This was just a vast feeling of emptiness and darkness and Sakura was unsure how to get out of it.

'Come on Sakura, don't just do nothing.' she thought. 'Why am I here?'

That's when she heard whispers and saw a small light of color below her that seemed to get closer or was she getting closer to it?

The color and light engulfed her and she was standing in front of a tree. A very familiar tree that was special to her. She heard a sound and turned around quickly, thinking to grab a kunai but there was none on her.

Before her was a man. A man with a orange and black spiraled mask and the next thing she noticed was his cloak that shown with those ominous cloud designs that that made her heart jump.

She sucked in a deep breath at the sudden familiarity of this man. Of this enemy. The question that had been poised by the man had been missed on her and when he said it again she felt her self deflate with confusion.

"Why are you crying? You're not lost are you?" He asked again.

'Yes...but I'm not crying..' She thought as she tried to remember why this felt so familiar but what she heard made her turn around and look down at a tear stained girl who looked more lost than anyone she had ever seen.

"No I'm not lost." Hissing at him like an animal and that's what Sakura saw. A lost girl and that girl had been her and this had been there tree and the place that had started everything, though even now she wasn't quite sure what 'everything' was.

"If you're lost Tobi will help you!" He said pointing at himself proudly. Sakura looked back at the tear-stained girl who looked like she thought this had to be a joke that an 'enemy' was helping her.

The conversation proceeded just how Sakura had remembered and ending when the other her had gotten up to leave and stopped to look back and Sakura remembered what she had thought then... she had thought she never wanted to see that nice Atkatsuki soldier again... cause she knew she would have to kill him.

The scene blurred and she was brought to another clearing but this was different from before. She tried to remember what was significant about this spot till she heard it.

"FLOWER-CHAN!" She saw him again and his mask hid his expression but she could just tell how excited he was to see her. She saw his partner materialize and hit him for yelling like that when they had just tried to ambush her team... her team... she looked at where she knew they would have been and as the fog around her memories cleared they materialized. All looking just as they had that day. And herself... herself looking horrified to see Tobi again.

She remembered this. This was the day she had to fight Tobi and as she watched she realized she wasn't trying as hard as she should have and nor was he. Being careful not to get hit yet not hurting her himself. When he had pounced her and they had disappeared she felt things blur and she was looking up at the beautiful blue sky and the green trees tops blowing softly in the wind. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes.

This is when she had woken up and Tobi had been playing with her hair and she had to stop herself from smiling as she felt those hands touch her hair and the soft caress as he gently round his fingers thru her hair and she wanted to stop this memory here. This was one of her favorite ones. But this place wouldn't let her and she felt her body reacting and moving up quickly and smacking her head and it hurt just like it had the first time.

'Son-of a bitch' she thought while she felt her voice say ow and scolding Tobi. But her heart clenched the same way it had when she went to go check his head and he broke her hand.

'This was the first time I ever learned that he was protective of that mask'

The conversation between the two played out and she smiled at his compliments of her strength and medic knowledge. She felt like she could really believe she was that strong and when he had explained the bump on her head and target-san she couldn't help but laugh again at it.

'Who names a person they are told to kill 'target-san'?' she thought humorously.

She hadn't noticed the change till she was snapped out of her thoughts to see Tobi yelling how great of an idea she had for them to meet. She felt her heat clench. She should have never of come up with that plan. That was purely suicidal. What was she thinking but the smile on the other self face told her why it had been worth it and the way he got jealous over the ubsurbed idea she had been dating 'furball' aka Naruto.

She had opened up to him that day and in return he gave her things she could have used against him and this was also the day that she had become curious about this ninjas dark past. She had wanted so badly to find out who he really was and he had in turn wanted nothing for the sake of his own loyalties.

She realized then that she was filtering thru her memories, all the ones she had forgotten. Specifically the ones about her and Tobi together.

Her heart raced as the next memory was coming into focus. Yes, she knew what would happen. This was when they had made a plan to spend time together... alone. She felt like this was happening to fast and she was starting to remember where they were going to lead to... though when she tried to think where that was she couldn't think of exactly how it ended. She realized she was now at the part where she was playing with Tobi's short hair. It was just as soft as it had been that time and then she knew where this memory was going. She had cried this day to him because she broke her first promise to him to not go searching for his past.

'I'm sorry for doing such a horrible thing Tobi...' she thought. The memories moved on and she watched each one with quiet happiness of her time alone with Tobi. His need to carry her. His way of making perverted jokes to make her flustered. His snuggle trap- of-doom. Her doing that awful laundry. Going into town to buy food and their deep conversations about everything and nothing. His need to show off and be 'manly' and to make her laugh. She felt the butterflies in her stomach when she had seen his face. That tan face that was inter-fused with that dark metal that now that she thought about it that while bone regeneration was harder and took more chakra it was possible and skin regeneration was simple with being Tsunade's apprentice but that thought disappeared when the next memory came.

Sakura smiled as she watched her 'first date' with Tobi and made a mental note to apologize to Kakashi for throwing her shoe at his face.

The kiss in those dark woods made her smile sadly. Yes, she was in love with him. That goofy ninja that had stolen her heart with his kindness and sincerity. His way of making her feel special but worth something more than a worthless tool of ninja society. Her face fell as she saw how it had all fallen apart so quickly. What was she supposed to do? As she watch herself fight him in that rain she knew her answer. She felt her tears fall at seeing herself falling apart trying to kill the man she loved. Yelling that she hated him.

'I never could hate you... even when I didn't remember you I couldn't really hate you.' She watched as his mask broke and fell. Had she made any real impact on him? Had she really gotten under that mask and saw the real man?

Sakura felt sure she had and the man there was the most incredible and frustratingly cute and perfect man she met.

"Sakura-chan, Tobi love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too" She said. She didn't hear her other self say that. She turned away from the rest of the memory she knew how it ended now and where she ended up afterward. She fell forward and grabbed her chest and cried loudly. "STOP! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING NOW! I REMEMBER! JUST STOP... just stop..." she whispered.

* * *

She felt the release and she was opening her eyes and looking up at a very worried Naruto who was holding her hand.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Thank god your awake. I hit Kakashi good for what he did. Are you ok?" He kept rambling but Sakura didn't pay attention and sat up on the bed, that they had placed her on, only to see her sensei sitting in the chair in front of her staring intently at her.

"So.." He interrupted Naruto. "Now that you remember everything... what are you going to do" He lazily drawled. She whipped the tears off her face. So she really had been crying she thought. She sighed and the room and filled with silence.

"We are going to form a plan and kill him unless you find that he would have useful information we can use, sensei." She stared blankly and Naruto didn't like this Sakura at all. He like when her eyes had emotions in them not when they were...dead. He squeezed her hand.

"Sakura-chan you don't have to do that. We can think of another plan and maybe..." Sakura shook her head and cut off Naruto.

"No we all know that Atkatsuki is the enemy and in return... they will do anything to get you...and Tobi is part of that. We have to be realistic..." She said turning away not looking at his shocked look.

"No, Sakura-chan it doesn't have to be this way... We- NARUTO! Stop..."she yelled still not looking at him. "Hes here... I... ran into him again today... he used the name Obito and I didn't think about it and he wasn't wearing his mask...I didn't put two and two together till Kakashi said something." She kept out what they had done today feeling it wouldn't help. 'Why we played in the river and had hot make out session even though I didn't know he was Tobi and thought he was a total stranger! I love hooking up with total strangers or maybe specifically enemy ninjas with masks on!' Yes that would have her team looking at her like she was insane. She saw Kakashi lean forward when he heard this. She looked him straight in the face. "Whats the plan Sensei.." She said like a ninja would... like a tool would.

* * *

Tobi kicked a pebble quietly. He had on a long black sleeve shirt and black ninja pants and sandals. His pack was on his thigh and his mask no where in sight. He took a deep breath as some civilians passed by glancing at his face longer than he preferred. He hoped Sakura would show up soon and that's when he felt the presence of another behind him that was not his Sakura. He turned around and saw the one person he didn't think he would see.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI?" Tobi voiced his surprise and Deidara did not hold back his surprise at seeing his teammates mask-less face but that surprised changes into slight annoyance and when Tobi caught a glimpse of the blondes lone blue eye is showed a spark of sadness. Actually, when Tobi thought about it Deidara didn't seem to surprised that Tobi was here. Deidara turned away for a moment then sighed and turned back around with a strict look on his face.

"Tobi your annoying, loud as shit, and egoistical, and THE DUMBEST SHIT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, yeah. You give ridiculous nicknames that make no sense and you have no sense of art or style whats so ever, yeah..." Tobi deflated with each hurtful word and cut of his partner.

"If Deidara-sempai is just going to just insult Tobi then Tobi would prefer to just have Sempai use his clay to blow up Tobi's head so Tobi doesn't have to hear it." Deidara smacked Tobi over the head.

"HEY DID I SAY I WAS DONE!" Tobi shook his head defeated "Now listen up, as I was saying, yeah, that your a pain in the ass but... Your a good kid and really honest..." Tobi looked up in surprised at his Sempai's words. "... annoyingly so... and..." Deidara sighed and looked away. "My choice was taken away from me along with a lot of my pride... but you still have a choice and I'm not going to take yours away from you..." Deidara looked at his shocked teammates face and a small blush of embarrassment spread across his face. "and... you weren't cut out for Atkatsuki anyways so if you don't come back I'll consider 'TOBI' dead..." He paused for a moment at his confused teammates face again. "...Its not like I ever got a good look at your face or anything.." He muttered hoping that it would finally click and when he felt Tobi all but glomp him he started regretting his choice not just to kill this idiot.

"Sempai! Tobi knew you were nice!" Tobi yelled hugging his former Sempai harder with happiness. Deidara pried Tobi off him and coughed with embarrassment.

"Tobi, I don't do feelings" He said annoyed. "Just make your decision and don't regret it... and I prefer the one that requires me not having to deal with you anymore, yeah." Deidara went to leave but paused when Tobi called him.

"Tobi promises Tobi will make the right choice... umm not like Tobi wouldn't but... Tobi sorry for causing Deidara problems..." He saw awkwardly.

"Ok, I'm officially sick of this awkwardness so I'm leaving.." Deidara started to walk away.

"OI! DIEDARA, TOBI WILL ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU AND YOUR SEXUAL PREFERENCES! SO JUST DONT GO BLOWING ANY TUTLES UP OUT OF FRUSTRATION!" Tobi yelled smiling, Deidara didn't turn back and kept walking and the only sign that he had heard his now ex-partner was the lift of his middle finger. Tobi smiled and felt closure was just in reach.

* * *

Sakura walked calmly down the streets towards her destination her mind clear and her eyes devoided of emotions. The spot of meeting was in sight now and she saw Tobi sitting down till he glimpsed her and stood up quickly patting his sides in hope that the dirt off his pants. He smiled and she noted then that is mask was off and she could see his face and knew he was still sticking with his Obito persona.

"Hey" she smiled at him to which he returned with a full grin. She went to say something but he interrupted her.

"Sakura-Chan...Obito.. has something to tell you... Its really important..." He paused and looked like he was struggling internally with what he was going to say but Sakura beat him to it.

"Tobi, I remember everything now..." The look on his face told him he hadn't been prepared for that.

"Uh... wait..what?" He looked more confused.

"I didn't know yesterday... trust me... Kakashi-sensei has your other Sharingan and unlocked it my memories..." She paused to let it seep in and when it seemed to then his smile got big.

"Good then this makes things easier for Tobi, Sakura-Chan, run away with Tobi." He said with a serious face but this was not what Sakura had been expecting."What?" she looked confused.

"Run away with Tobi. No Atkatsuki, no Ninja village, no loyalties. Just Tobi and Sakura-chan." He stared at her waiting for her reply as her shock seemed to fade she smiled brightly at him.

"Lets do it." To which Tobi smiled to.

"Does Sakura-chan need to get anything? I can wait here..." He said quickly. She shook her head.

"It would look suspicious lets go now." She grabbed her hand and started walking to the end of town. Tobi paused and squeezed her hand and she paused and looked back at him. "Are **_you_** sure..." He said with serious look on his face. She nodded her head once and pulled his hand and the jumped into the woods to leave the town and their memories.

After creating some distance Sakura signaled Tobi to stop in a clearing.

"Lets take a break and make a plan, k?" She said smiling. Tobi nodded quietly following her into the clearing. He looked around and looked back and looked back at her sitting form. "So where do yo- Cut it out" He cut her off with a angry look.

"Did you really think Obito wouldn't remember some of your quirks, Kakashi.. or did Kakashi just think that Obito was still the idiot?" He spit angrily. The henge he had been holding wavered and the masked man stood before his once teammate.

"Who knows, but when did you figure it out?" He faked smiled but the aura around him was serious.

"Tobi thought Sakura was acting strange but when Tobi threw out running away together.. that's when Tobi knew. Sakura-chan wouldn't betray her village like that. She wouldn't be able to live with herself for doing so... So with that said where is MY flower-chan?" He said grabbing his kunai ready for an attack and activating his sharingan knowing this would be a fight of strength of body and mind.

"_Sakura_ is fine and wont be joining us today."

"But you brought the fur-ball." Tobi said looking to his right where he knew he would be.

"HEY IM NOT A FUR-BALL!" Naruto yelled giving up his spot and Kakashi sighed quietly. "and here I was kinda rooting for you and Sakura too.." he muttered to himself jumping next to Kakashi. Tobi analyzed the situation and knew this wasn't going to end well. He wasn't going to kill Sakura best friend nor was he going to kill his ex best friend but he could tell Kakashi was serious. He looked around the clearing and examined it. Tobi knew he should take this seriously but he kept thinking about Sakura and where she was.

Sakura breathed softly, her eyes closed and concentrating only on her thoughts and what she had to do. Her heart hurt but there was no stopping what was about to happen and it was up to her to make sure it went smoothly or someone important could die...

Tobi was snapped out of his thoughts when Kakashi made the first move to attack. Tobi ducked from being punched and moved out of the way from a kick to the face. He threw kunais but it hit a stump that fell to the ground. Tobi immediately jumped away from the spot just in time from the the attack from the ground. He then quickly made a bit of distance and smiled at Kakashi.

"You know Kakashi has gotten stronger but Tobi doesn't really feel like Kakashis trying, like Kakashi has made his resolve to kill Tobi but not full heartily not like when Kakashi didn't know Tobi was Obito."

"Shut up and fight."

"Kakashi was always one of few words." Tobi reflected and moved away from a quick fire jutsu. "But Tobi never was... and Kakashi, Tobi.. no Obito wants to say that Obito was always jealous of Kakashi when they were kids.." He said with a nostalgic grin. Kakashi momentarily paused in surprise. ".. but Kakashi probably knew that... you were always really smart, cool, and strong and Obito wanted to be that person and... _I'm sorry_ I forgot you and Rin and sensei. And I'm sorry I betrayed you even though I didn't remember any of it.. but I'm going to be with Sakura and I'm going to have to steal her from you so Obito apologizes in advance." With that Tobi got completely serious and as if nothing was said Kakashi got back into fighting mode.

"Like I said shut up and fight." As they prepared to attack one another they heard a rather large thump from Naruto direction, they both looked and saw a passed out Naruto and Sakura standing over him her hand still glowing from knocking him out. Her chakra faded and smiled at them quickly and then she got serious. She pulled out an object from her pack and threw it in her Senseis direction.

Before him was her headband and deep scar across their village. Kakashi looked up at his student. "Sakura this was not part of the plan." He stated clearly. Tobi stood silently trying to keep his beating heart steady and his urge to hug her down.

"I know Sensei, but your the only one who came here with the intent to kill him, I don't know what you expected from me remembering but I cant do this anymore and this is starting to feel inevitable. I don't want to betray anyone anymore but I have to follow my heart or I'll just keep hurting everyone. I wont join Atkatsuki but I cant keep this game up anymore."

"Sakura think this thru..- I DID SENSEI! I cant kill any of you but I'm not a tool! I cant do what I feel is wrong and all this is unfair and wrong! Tobi is a good person and hes still the Obito you know and you have to stop refusing to see that. Hes not dead and while you have spent almost all your life regretting the things that happened to him, hes here and while its become natural for you to live regretting you have a chance and your so goddamn stubborn about this that your turning your back from it and ignoring the facts because it means acknowledging that maybe, just maybe, your ALLOWED to be forgiven." She calmed herself and walked over to Tobi and gently slipped her hand into his and looked up his mask-less face. " and you should know your allowed to be forgiven too..." His heart jumped with happiness and sadness, he felt like he could have cried that this girl knew what he needed. He finally gave in a pulled her to his chest in a tight hug that Sakura was all to happy to do and after a moment pulled her back and looked at her seriously.

"Flower-chan, Tobi cant let Sakura do this, Tobi loves you. Go home and forget Tobi... again. Tobi just needed to see you one last time and end this right... Sakura cant give up her life for Tobi no matter what Tobi wants..." He moved away from her and her saddened face. Noone said anything for a moment, the shock of the situation settling in for everyone. A cough and movement from a 'awakening' Naruto shocked them. He got up slowly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why do you all have to be so god damn dramatic...Damn Sakura-chan you didn't have to try to knock me out, I wouldn't have interfered with your decision..." He looked at each one of them and rolled his eyes. " Ok, let me break this down so I can show you all how dumb you are all being! Sakura loves Tobi who WAS Atkatsuki, who is actually Kakashi-sensei's supposedly dead best friend Obito who gave him his sharingan but Obito didn't remember this because he lost his memories but came back when Sakura helped trigger them, which by the way Tobi fell in love with Sakura even though she is considered the enemy but not really because hes originally from leaf, which by the way.. he didn't mean to betray... Does anyone see how easy we could have solved this... We can all just take a trip to Konoha and explain to Tsunade that he wants to come back..." Sakura smiled.

"But Naruto... what if the elders decide hes too much of a risk and try to kill him or lock him up..."

"We are team seven and together we have done impossible stuff, we can save him and everyone can be happy... we just need Kakashi's influence and I have no doubt that we can do it..." They all stared at Kakashi is silence. He took a step forward and rubbed the back of his head.

"As long as he understands he can't betray us and that this wont be easy. Ninja society won't accept him quickly and they will be hard on his and Sakura relationship." Tobi smiled and put his arm around Sakura.

"What do you take Tobi for? Trash?" He said with a smile. Everyone smiled back at his joke.

* * *

Tsunade stared at them all sternly then leaned back and put her hands on her forehead. "I'm going to need to invent harder liqueur to deal with all of you. So let me get this straight. You three went one a mission to get Sakura's memories back like we planned but you ended up bringing him back... of course along with her memories but hes actually Uchiha Obito, who was supposedly dead and now you want me to just let him come back after he was after Naruto just months prior." Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable and all Tobi wanted to do was get this over with so he could go to Sakura's take a warm shower and then cuddle with her. Was this so hard to make happen?

"Tobi doesn't have a lot to offer but Tobi's willing to show loyalties by sharing what Tobi learned form Atkatsuki. Just think of what Tobi did was under cover work for Konoha... just ironically Tobi didn't remember that he was on said mission..." Sakura re-framed from giggling at his suggested theory. Tsunade smiled.

"I like you, your like a less annoying Naruto."

"HEY" Naruto argued. "I'm way less annoying." Tsunade playfully rolled her eyes.

"Ok, hears the deal, for the next three days you will be heavily guarded and interrogated by our Anbu, then when we have our information we will set up a place to live and you will be under a probation period before I let you do missions." Tobi's patients was starting to slip for this, he just wanted to be alone with Sakura now and cuddle. This was like he was being punished.

"but Hokage-chan, Tobi just want to go to Sakura-chan's place and stay there, cant we plllleaaase do this tomorrow." He looked with her with his best puppy dog look and she rolled her eyes.

"I cant make an exception even if shes my apprentice and could handle you though I'm worrying less about how much a threat your going to be and more sorry for her..." She smiled gently at her student who smiled back. Sakura slipped her hand into his to calm him and turned to her teacher.

"Tsunade-sama, can you make an exception this once, we will be here bright and early tomorrow morning..." She trailed off knowing she was pushing her limits. Tsunade sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"FINE! Your all dismissed till tomorrow!" Sakura and Tobi smiled at each other. As they went to fial out the room Tsunade stopped them.

"Tobi... what are we going to call you since you returned? Your last name can bring danger to our village... but Tobi is known to Atkatsuki... "

"Tobi will just go by Obito... No last name for now. It will be a secret that few will know." Tsunade nodded at this and dismissed them.

As the walked out Sakura and Tobi dismissed themselves they walked in the now quiet streets, their hands interlaced. Sakura tucked a pink strand of hair and smiled at Tobi.

"You know that I will still call you Tobi when no ones around. I think it fits you." He smiled and looked at her from the corner of his good eye.

"As long as Tobi can still call you Flower-chan... and of course cuddle attack you... which by the way is happening when we get home. So Tobi better not hear any if or buts from Flower-chan..."

"Who said I was going to argue?"

"Tobi's just warning you now, that this is whats going to be like to be with Tobi, there will be a lot of cuddling and of course since Flower-chan is Tobi's girl, Tobi gets to openly look at your butt." Sakura gasped and went to smack but he caught her hand. "and of course... there will be a lot of kisses too." He pulled her closer to him and Sakura smiled slyly up at him.

"How could I disagree with those conditions?" and with that he captured her lips gently.

* * *

6 months later.

Sakura had started to notice something funny about Tobi and Kakashi's relationship at first they didn't talk much and anyone could sense there awkwardness but slowly as they got comfortable, or at least when Tobi became more confident he didn't seem to mind to ramble on to Kakashi about everything. At one point Kakashi commented to Sakura that he was like a less annoying version of Guy. To which Sakura couldn't completely disagree but the imagery of Tobi in a green spandex jumpsuit haunted her nightmares for a while.

They only time she had really worried about them was when Kakashi had been absorbed in his dirty orange book and Tobi, sick of being ignored, had commented that she and him had tried something in Kakashi book, she had never seen Kakashi react so quickly to kill someone. Though after Tobi had admitted, quite quickly, he had been lying and Sakura and him hadn't reached that far, Kakashi stopped trying to kill him and settled for a good hit in the mouth for lying.

It wasn't till their first allowed mission with the four of them out side Konoha had she really began to notice their quirky relationship. It was when Kakashi had saved Tobi from a kunai to the back- which Tobi had rejected as saving saying he knew the guy was coming- that she realized that Kakashi and Tobi were indeed friends.

When she brought it up one day while they were eating ramen at Naruto favorite place Tobi simply grinned and threw his arm around Kakashi which Kakashi allowed and said: "This is how we work, Obito think Kakashi is arrogant and cold but is a soft mush ball inside and he thinks Obito is awesome!" T which Kakashi rolled his eyes as he flipped the page.

"More like he annoys me 85% of the time but its kinda like how Sasuke and Naruto were just we grew up and I can handle him with out losing my cool to hit him in the face." Tobi did a facade look of hurt.

"Oh Scarecrow-kun, you hurt Obito's feelings! But Its ok, Obito knows its just your was of hiding how awesome you think Obito is." Kakashi proceeded to turn his attention back to his book and turn the page again. Obito went back to eating his lunch feeling like he had one that battle.

Later that day Sakura was training at there tree when Tobi came and cuddle attacked her in the grass. She stared up to his loan eye and moved her hands thru his short hair.

"You know your distracting me from my training."

"Well flower-chan, you should always be prepared for a Tobi cuddle attack or it shows that your training is lacking!" She did a gasp and playfully hit him. He chuckled and rolled over and laid on his back and pulled her close to his chest and looked up the sky.

"She looked at his face and played with his hair and laid her left hand on his chest. "How does it feel being back?" she asked gently. He turned his head to her and stared in her eyes.

"Tobi thinks its worth it to be with you." He whispered and grabbed the hand on his chest and leaned in and kissed her. "So that's why Tobi was thinking... Sakura-chan... your going to have to marry Tobi." He said. She sat up and looked down and the grinning man.

"What...- "No listen to Tobi, Tobi thought this out so flower-chan doesn't have to worry. Tobi realized the other day that Tobi wouldn't be here with out Sakura-chan and that its so obvious that Sakura loves Tobi"- "oh do I?"- "shhh Flower-chan, Tobi isn't done! Tobi realized that since Sakura loves Tobi so much he should bless her with being able to be with Tobi forever. So you see flower-chan you have to marry Tobi... and Tobi doesn't want anyone else...for example.. a certain fur-ball to steal his flower-chan... plus Tobi and Sakura-chan would make cute babies." His quirky smile never left this face and Sakura had to try hard to keep her face from giving away how funny she thought this was.

"Well how silly of me to thinking that you would marry me because you loved me and not cause would make cute babies." She said as straight as possible. He waved his hand at her face like she was being silly

"psh see flower-chan, Tobi told you he thought this through!"

"well actually Tobi you didn't think all this through because I'll have to decline because you didn't get a ring to propose with." He sat up like he had a secret.

"See that's the thing Sakura-chan Tobi's so awesome and prepared that you didn't notice that your wearing it already."She quickly glanced at her hand and liked at the ring that was a sliver Sakura petal with a pink diamond in the middle. He put his arm around her

"Marry me Sakura-chan, Tobi only wants to be with his Flower-chan... " Sakura teared up and smiled at him and hugged him close to her.

"Yes Tobi, I only want to be with you." He smiled.

"Well that's good because I was getting worried you were going to try to leave me for fur-ball or worse... that spandex clone."

"ptt LEE? No way! Only you." She laughed and Tobi watched her smiling face and knew he made the right decision to be with her. He pulled her down and looked back up the tree that they had met at only so long ago. Sakura put her hand up to look at the ring. It was perfect and made this all real. She looked back up at the tree and smiled at there place.

"Hey Tobi..." She whispered.

"Hmm." He said squeezing her to him for a second to signal her was listening.

"I don't feel so lost anymore..." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Me too..." he whispered back

'Not since I met you here' they both thought silently and quietly enjoyed the spring breezed the filtered into their secret place.

The end.

* * *

I hope this was good. I told you that it would be a happy ending. Please review and tell me what you think. :)


	8. Extra

This is a short drabble of sorts that is dedicated for all my fans and readers who enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this.

Special Dedication to Mewberry2008 who inspired this random drabble.

* * *

Tobi was sure that she was quite glorious being pregnant. Her pink hair seemed to have shinier hue and softer to the touch. Her skin seemed to glow with what Tsunade had mentioned only a expecting mothers could have.

Then there were her boobs... Those divine things had grown huge and maybe that was what made her look so impressive.

Her moods swings were easily tolerable, even when she had thrown kunai's at his own reproductive items because she couldn't zip her top up anymore from her weight gain. Tobi had proudly told her because her boobs were now ginormous and he wouldn't mind if she walked around naked. That had earned the mirror she was standing in front of flying at him. She would then cry after doing something mean and he would gather her in his arms and let her cry till she felt better. Tobi was proud he could make his Flower-chan feel better.

It was when she would crave something and want Tobi to cook her something incredibly unhealthy and just down right disgusting, that when he felt the most manliness. That he was helping her in some way, even if some stupid fur-ball called it girly to be doing the cooking, he knew that the stupid fur-ball was wrong because manly men can make anything and make it good. Ha, stupid fur-ball, in his face.

Maybe Tobi's favorite thing about Sakura being pregnant was when he would catch her talking to her belly, their baby, especially about Tobi and how great Tobi was. That made Tobi's chest tighten with so much happiness, he was sure he was going to explode as if Deidara had put some explosive birds in his chest. What she didn't know was that at night when she was asleep Tobi would turn over and whisper to their unborn child that it was lucky to have her as it's mommy.

He definitely liked her pregnant and might have to keep her that way and the extra curriculars that were required for babies, Tobi really liked those to, so this was a win/win for Tobi. Though, he was sure Sakura wouldn't want 16 children and that she would still want to keep her career. Drat, that plan was thrown out the window.

It was a month before she was due that something hit Tobi hard. What if Tobi was a bad father? What if it hated Tobi and ended up like his cousins? What if it were weak and blamed Tobi? What if people came after his child? What if Tobi died in a mission and left Sakura to raise it all alone? What if they didn't get Tobi's good looks? What if they talked in third person like Tobi and got made fun of at the academy?

There were so many 'ifs' and Tobi just didn't know what to do. That was how Sakura had found him in their bedroom, fretting about the future. She had laughed gently at his worries of the future and had placed his hand on her rather plump belly and he felt the movement of their child.

"We will face everything together. I have the same worries but I believe we will be fine. I love you and our child will love you too. See when it hears you, it gets excited and moves because its excited and can't wait to meet you." After saying this, she had kissed his head and let Tobi marvel at the feel of the baby moving at his presence. Tobi had smiled such a big goofy grin that Sakura couldn't help but wish that their baby would be here now so it could see it too. Tobi leaned forward at that moment and kissed her belly.

"Tobi can't wait to see you too, baby-chan but," He gave a rather dramatic pause. " Tobi really likes how big Flower-chans boobs are so they better stay that big or your just going to have to have a sibling." Sakura had gasped and playfully smacked him across the head to which Tobi had whined till she gave him a kiss on his boo-boo and he had grinned wolfishly as she scolded him gently.

"Any ways," She had muttered with a mischievous grin, "I remember that I married you because you said we would make cute babies... I don't know what would happen if they didn't." She jokes playfully. Tobi had grinned and playfully rolled his eyes.

"Oh Flower-chan, Tobi knows that they will get his good looks... Tobi just worried they wont get yours." That earned him a playful smack and he had launched a kissing attack afterward.

Tobi definitely liked Sakura pregnant but he couldn't wait to meet his first born child and it better be soon because Tobi was getting impatient from waiting. Eight and 3/4 months was too long and Tobi wanted to do so much. That was the only thing Tobi hated about Sakura being pregnant, Tobi had to wait like a good boy. Damn it, Flower-chan was lucky that he liked her to be this patient but secretly he knew he was lucky to have her.

End

* * *

Hahahah hoped you liked it. I wrote this in an hour. I love you guys, thanks for the support and inspiration.


End file.
